Pandemonium
by Demetryan
Summary: Il se cache au fond de certaines âmes des vérités absconses, des mensonges salvateurs. L'un des chevaliers d'Athéna fait corps avec ce paradigme depuis toujours, et sait que tout passé n'est pas bon à connaître. Un jour, pourtant, il découvre une réalité distordue et implacable, menaçante. Mortelle.
1. Sola sub nocte

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Bref, le truc habituel.

**Titre** : Pandemonium

**Genre** : Angst, drama, aventure

**Personnage principal : **Deathmask

**Note :** Et voilà, premier chapitre (sous forme de prologue) du reboot de _Pandemonium_. Par rapport à la version précédente (qui je le rappelle date de 2004… ;D), il y a beaucoup de changements, même si l'idée de base du scénario reste la même. Elle doit être trouvable quelque part, mais je refuse de mettre le lien parce que c'est quand même bien laid huit ans plus tard /o. Cette fiction n'a aucun lien avec mon autre histoire _Samaël_, simple précision (vous comprendrez plus tard /o). Petite précision : la fic n'est pas un univers alternatif à proprement dit. ;o

* * *

**PANDEMONIUM**

* * *

_**Prologue – Sola sub nocte**_

« Chaque âme est et devient ce qu'elle contemple. »

Plotin, _Ennéades_, IV, 3, 8

* * *

_Italie, mars 1528_

Pour seule protection, il portait un masque en toile, rustre et épais, qui lui couvrait la bouche et le nez. Le petit garçon se faufilait dans des ruelles saumâtres, jalonnées d'eau croupie où se noyaient des rats. Des bras faméliques tendaient des pots en bois dans ce marasme répugnant, dans l'espoir d'apaiser des gorges déchirées par la soif et les cris de douleur. Des cadavres couverts de bubons séchés pourrissaient en plein jour sur les pavés ; personne n'était encore venu les chercher pour les brûler hors des remparts de la ville. L'épidémie régressait enfin après avoir sévi pendant plusieurs semaines, mais Rome était dévastée, affaiblie, éventrée et purulente. Les soldats et les mercenaires avaient quitté la cité martyre en février, au plus froid de l'hiver, et avaient laissé derrière eux le malheur et la désolation.

L'enfant, enfin, entra dans une maison aux fenêtres cassées et retrouva une vieille femme, occupée à écosser des petits pois. Il retira son masque, qu'il rangea dans sa poche, et s'assit, maussade.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé, soupira-t-il, l'air désemparé.

— Ce n'est rien, mon petit. »

Elle passa une main crochue dans les cheveux de l'enfant et sourit. Le gamin se tortilla sur le tabouret inconfortable et soudain, son regard croisa son reflet dans un vieux miroir fendu, posé au sol contre un mur. Sa chevelure blanche couvrait des yeux rouges qu'il avait appris à baisser pour se faire oublier, son visage émacié trahissait les privations et les peines déjà supportées par cet enfant d'à peine dix ans. Ses parents étaient morts dans le sac de la ville perpétré par les lansquenets, et il n'avait dû son salut qu'à la bienveillance de sa mère, qui l'avait caché dans une vieille malle dont il n'était sorti que deux jours plus tard, poussé par la faim. Il avait trouvé refuge chez une vieille voisine épargnée par les lances des Espagnols, et avait essuyé avec elle l'épidémie de peste qui s'était abattue sur Rome à la suite du massacre. Aujourd'hui, l'enfant portait un masque par précaution, mais les hérauts revenus à leurs postes rassuraient la population survivante, et chacun tentait de reprendre une vie laissée à l'abandon par la guerre et la mort.

« Angelo, à quoi penses-tu ? »

L'enfant releva la tête et força un sourire :

« Oh, à rien, Luciana. Juste… à rien. »

Angelo lâcha un soupir et se mit à se balancer sur son tabouret. Il avait toujours connu une existence tressée par un destin mauvais. Sa naissance avait provoqué chez ses parents consternation et inquiétude ; l'enfant qui était venu à eux, selon la volonté gracieuse du Tout-Puissant, avait déçu leurs espoirs et éveillé leurs craintes. La couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux, ce blanc éclatant qui agressait l'œil, ses yeux écarlates comme le sang, le distinguaient trop des autres pour qu'il fût considéré comme un bon sujet du seigneur. Quelques jours après sa naissance, ses parents l'avaient fait baptiser, et s'il ne se souvenait guère de ce jour-là lui-même, il avait surpris des conversations édifiantes entre son père et sa mère qui le ramenaient à l'état d'anormalité. Il n'avait eu cesse de hurler dans l'église, de tempêter et pleurer ; d'après les dires de ses parents, des cris déchirants, d'agonie. On l'avait même cru à l'aube de la mort. Il avait gigoté tant qu'il avait pu pour échapper au prêtre qui l'avait presque plongé tout entier dans l'eau bénite, au risque de le noyer. Si ses souvenirs de l'évènement étaient nuls, il restait à l'enfant une sensation de brûlure à l'approche d'une église, comme si le traumatisme se rappelait à lui, inconsciemment. Dans sa tête, des voix murmuraient.

Angelo provoquait chez les autres un sentiment de malaise, qu'il ressentait parfaitement. Il savait qu'il dérangeait, qu'il avait sur lui la marque de la honte et de l'hérésie. Jusqu'à la prise de Rome par les armées de Charles Quint, il avait vécu la plupart du temps confiné chez lui ; il s'échappait parfois pour se faufiler dans une vieille cave abandonnée, où, à la lumière d'une bougie et inconscient du danger, il restait à rêvasser dans la crasse et les toiles d'araignée. L'enfant avait toujours cherché à comprendre la raison qui avait poussé ses parents à lui donner un prénom si pur. Voulaient-ils effacer de leur fils les traces d'impureté ? Angelo se portait comme un fardeau. Il n'avait jamais eu des frères ou de sœurs. Ses parents, trop effrayés à l'idée de donner au monde une autre aberration pécheresse, avaient fait vœu d'abstinence, et avaient noyé l'enfant sous des attentions dévotes. Mais désormais, ils n'étaient plus, et Angelo ne pouvait s'en remettre qu'à la compassion et la douceur de Luciana.

« Allons, s'exclama cette dernière, réveille-toi un peu. Sors donc deux bols. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais cela devrait suffire. J'ai pu trouver du pain. »

Angelo sourit et sauta à terre pour prendre deux ramequins posés à même le sol. Luciana y versa une soupe verdâtre qui ne sentait rien. Elle n'avait goût de rien non plus, sauf peut-être d'eau croupie. Angelo se força à l'avaler en grimaçant puis partit se coucher sur un tas de couvertures posées au sol. Il laissait la vieille planche de bois qui servait de lit à Luciana. L'enfant avait le sommeil léger ; il avait appris à craindre le pas des soldats plus que tout autre chose. Quand il était sorti de sa cachette, il avait vu le corps de ses parents, et celui de sa mère, surtout. Elle avait la robe relevée, les jambes écartées en un angle improbable. Son père, la gorge tranchée, s'était vidé de son sang contre la porte.

Angelo se retourna pendant plus d'une heure avant de trouver le sommeil, et se réveilla à l'aube, comme tous les jours. Il sortit de la maison, sans son masque, et se glissa parmi les ruelles. Il faisait froid. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une baraque branlante qu'un simple coup de vent aurait pu détruire, si elle n'avait pas été soutenue par les deux bâtiments qui l'entouraient. Les jambes tremblantes, Angelo monta sur le perron et grimpa par la fenêtre. Il vit, à la lumière de l'aurore, le sang noir de son père, dont on avait fait enlever le cadavre, à l'image de celui de sa mère. L'enfant fouilla. Il cherchait, sans vraiment savoir quoi, peut-être des souvenirs, un moyen de se rappeler du visage de ses parents à travers les objets qui leur avaient appartenu. Au bout de deux heures, il était toujours bredouille. Angelo se redressa et passa ses mains sur les murs noirs. Soudain, une brique lui tomba sur les pieds, et il grimaça de douleur. Il se baissa et tâtonna sur le parquet, quand ses doigts butèrent sur un objet fin et délicat. L'enfant s'assit par terre, en tailleur, et ouvrit la paume de sa main pour y découvrir un anneau noir. Sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il pouvait sentir les stries, les crevasses, qui parurent se réchauffer sous sa peau. Angelo lâcha le bijou, surpris. L'anneau n'avait pourtant rien de particulier, et tremblant, le gamin le reprit dans sa main. Il serra le poing et retint son souffle quand l'anneau chauffa à nouveau. Angelo fronça les sourcils, avec un soupir douloureux, mais tint bon, et la sensation de brûlure fut bientôt remplacée par une chaleur douce qui irradiait sa peau. Quand il rouvrit la main, le bijou avait pris une teinte rouge parmi le noir, et l'enfant l'observa, concentré, fasciné. Il se demanda pourquoi cet étrange bijou avait-il été caché ainsi. Avait-il eu quelconque valeur ? Pouvait-il en tirer quelque monnaie ? Mais aussitôt cette pensée avait-elle traversé son esprit qu'Angelo préféra l'oublier. Il se releva, mit le bijou dans sa poche et quitta la vieille bicoque délabrée. Au loin, les premiers crieurs s'époumonaient, et la population survivante reprenait ses droits sur les ruines. Le quartier du Trastevere avait été particulièrement touché par la percée des soldats et des mercenaires au service de l'Espagne, et les maisons témoignaient encore des incendies et des pillages. Les rues étroites étaient sombres et paraissaient presque hors du jour. Angelo frissonna, et ses mains s'agrippèrent à son manteau râpé. Soudain, il avait froid jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, jusque dans les tréfonds de son corps. Il se mit à trembloter, à claquer des dents. Il avait l'impression pesante que les ruelles, devenues désertes, se rétrécissaient sur son passage. Était-il encore dans ce monde ? Angelo se mit à marcher plus vite et soudain, se retourna.

« Angelo… Viens avec moi. »

Un homme se dressait à quelques mètres de lui et lui tendait une main gantée que l'enfant observait sans bouger. Le visage de l'homme n'était pas hostile ; en réalité, il n'était rien, juste un masque lisse qui le scrutait de deux yeux sombres.

« Non… Non, je dois partir.

— Viens avec moi, répéta-t-il. Si tu refuses, je ne pourrai pas te protéger.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. »

Angelo songea aussitôt à tous ces enfants disparus durant la guerre, emportés au bon plaisir de gens riches cachés derrière le carcan de leurs principes rigides. L'enfant resta immobile une poignée de secondes avant de prendre la fuite, se faufilant parmi les ordures. Il ne croisait personne pour appeler à l'aide et n'osait se retourner de peur de voir un bras se tendre pour l'arrêter. Il fonçait tout droit, vers le petit clocher qu'il voyait percer au loin. _Dieu protège. Ses églises abritent_. Les mots de sa mère tournaient dans sa tête. Rome plongée dans le silence paraissait avoir perdu tous ses habitants, et se dressait comme une ville fantôme. Angelo courait et courait vers le parvis de l'église dont il grimpa les marches à toute allure au risque de se briser la nuque. Malgré les voix dans sa tête, Angelo se crut enfin en sécurité quand il passa les portes de l'église, mais il n'eut pas même le temps de poser le pied à l'intérieur qu'une douleur insupportable lui cisailla le crâne et s'insinua dans chaque veine de son corps. Les cloches de l'église se mirent à sonner d'elles-mêmes dans une cacophonie monstrueuse pareille à des cris d'agonie. Une nuée de corbeaux s'envola de la flèche du clocher en un croassement sinistre, et un coup de vent balaya les cierges qui brûlaient dans un coin. Une statue de la Vierge vint éclater au sol. L'église se révoltait pour le pousser dehors, et l'enfant, terrifié, recula sur le parvis. L'anneau dans sa poche avait recommencé à émaner une chaleur douce.

Et soudain, sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri, et une de ses mains partit vers sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux et vit sa chair déchirée par une lame dont la pointe l'avait transpercé de part en part, et dans l'inconscience de la mort prochaine, il sentait la garde de l'arme contre son dos. Derrière lui, un hurlement se fit entendre, les cloches se remirent à sonner une mélodie accordée. La lame se retira lentement, et il eut tout le loisir de la sentir s'échapper de lui. L'enfant fit un pas puis tomba face contre terre, au pied de Dieu. À peine sa joue eut-elle touché le sol poussiéreux du parvis, que Rome revint à la vie, sortit de ses cendres, respira à nouveau, oublia Angelo et sa vie brûlée. Dans son dos, une silhouette s'évapora sans laisser la moindre trace.

-o-

_Grèce, veille de la bataille du Sanctuaire_

Planté devant l'armure du Cancer, Deathmask caressait l'or d'une main distraite. Comme chaque nuit, il dormait mal, et voyait derrière ses paupières closes des ombres lointaines dont le souvenir restait évanescent, toujours le même un visage sans émotion, mais rassurant, une voix grave, et une douleur lancinante qui le tirait chaque nuit d'un sommeil agité. À cette pensée, les doigts de Deathmask se levèrent pour effleurer sa poitrine, marquée par une cicatrice blanchâtre. Elle avait toujours été là, étrange, comme une marque de naissance incompréhensible. Elle n'était pas douloureuse, pas dérangeante, juste là. Le jeune homme ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais faisait avec.

Demain, sa vie allait basculer, et il le savait. Demain, était le jour de sa fin. Pour avoir connu la Mort tout au long de sa vie, pour l'avoir vue, l'avoir donnée, il n'en était pas effrayé. L'armure lui avait offert une porte sur l'antichambre de l'Enfer, et Deathmask s'était toujours senti en sécurité dans cet univers entre le monde des disparus et celui des vivants, peut-être parce que lui-même n'était plus vraiment ni vivant ni mort.

Deathmask s'arracha à son armure, avec un certain déchirement. Pour la première fois, la cicatrice sur sa poitrine le fit souffrir.

-o-

_À suivre…_

Note : Comme je le disais, il y a eu pas mal de changements, à commencer par ce prologue totalement inédit et qui annonce un ton plutôt différent, même si je tente de rester au plus proche de ce que j'avais fait. Bon, j'espère que ceux ou celles qui avaient lu l'histoire en 2004 ne se sentiront pas trop dépaysés ;_;. Le prochain chapitre devrait faire le raccord avec la précédente version, à savoir, là où celle-ci avait commencé, mais à nouveau, tout sera réécrit et rebooté (ça prend un temps fou, mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression d'écrire une nouvelle histoire, donc c'est pas trop ennuyant pour moi /o). Le titre de ce chapitre veut dire « sous la nuit solitaire ». C'est une partie de la phrase introduisant la catabase d'Énée aux Enfers, dans l'_Énéide_.


	2. Saṃsāra

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Bref, le truc habituel.

**Titre** : Pandemonium

**Genre** : Angst, drama, aventure

**Personnage principal : **Deathmask

* * *

**PANDEMONIUM**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : **__**Saṃsāra**_

« Fuyons la folie des extrémités qui n'ont d'issue que les abîmes. »

Louis de Rouvroy, _Mémoires_

* * *

_Grèce, lieu inconnu_

La sensation était étrange, oppressante, inquiétante. Porté par des forces dont il n'avait aucune idée, il n'avait plus aucune maîtrise de son corps, ballotté sans force. Soudain, il manqua d'air et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se débattit, au bord de la panique, et remonta enfin à la surface. Il cracha de l'eau salée et prit une grande inspiration. Il flottait à la surface de la mer, avec l'aide de ses bras. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et renifla, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Sa mémoire s'arrêtait au pied du mur des Lamentations, à son sacrifice, à celui de tous les Autres. Il était mort, pour la deuxième fois. Et pour la seconde fois, il renaissait de ses cendres, sans comprendre, sans savoir, au beau milieu d'une mer sans remous. La nuit était sombre, mais douce. Le jeune homme s'habitua à l'obscurité et à la lumière de la lune, il vit un horizon monotone, sans imperfection, sans rien d'autre pour le guider que son intuition ou sa volonté. Deathmask se mit à nager tout droit, en espérant trouver une côte ou un massif de rochers.

Le jour se levait quand il aperçut le bout d'une crique, et il fit un dernier effort pour l'atteindre. Il était épuisé, et avait dû plus d'une fois lutter contre son envie d'abandonner et se laisser aspirer par la mer toute entière. Ses muscles le portaient à peine, et quand ses pieds touchèrent le sable, il eut un petit rire nerveux et cassé. Il marcha vers le rivage et se traîna sur la plage avant de s'y allonger, se couchant sur le dos. Deathmask ferma les yeux, les membres courbaturés. Il effleura son corps, passa ses mains sur ses bras, son ventre, stupidement pour voir s'il était bien en vie, bien entier. Il portait pour seul vêtement une chemise lâche qui lui couvrait les cuisses et le dessus des genoux. Ses bras retombèrent près de lui, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, et il rouvrit les yeux, découvrant le ciel qui se découvrait peu à peu sur un bleu clair apaisant. Soudain, le jeune homme s'agita. La silhouette qui s'était approchée s'accroupit près de lui et passa une main chaude sur son front. Deathmask ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais sa voix ne porta aucun de ses mots. L'homme, dont le regard ne trahissait aucune émotion, s'accorda malgré tout un sourire rassurant. Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, avant de se redresser pour s'éloigner et disparaître lentement. Deathmask voulut se lever pour le rattraper mais son corps ne le portait plus. La chaleur du matin l'endormit doucement, et il se sentit repartir dans l'inconscience, exténué.

Il fut tiré de son sommeil par deux mains qui le secouaient sans méchanceté, et par une voix inquiète qui l'appelait, dans un lointain brouillard. Le jeune homme leva difficilement les paupières et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il ne distinguait qu'une silhouette vague à laquelle il ne parvenait pas à raccrocher un nom. Peu à peu, le flou devant les yeux laissa sa place à une vision plus affirmée, et le regard de Deathmask croisa deux prunelles bleues affolées, puis une chevelure claire qui lui chatouillait le cou.

« Saga ? bredouilla Deathmask, en essayant de bouger les bras. Mais... »

Il se redressa sur les coudes et observa Saga du coin de l'œil ; il n'avait pas changé, et cela le rassura un peu. Entendre son nom dans sa bouche lui confirma aussi qu'il n'était pas un simple souvenir abandonné par pure commodité. Saga le regardait faire son bouger, et Deathmask lui demanda, la voix un peu cassée :

« Où on est ?

— Sur une plage près du Sanctuaire…

— Je comprends rien », s'exclama-t-il, avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau sur le sable.

Il allait refermer les yeux quand il s'écria :

« Tu l'as vu ?

— Qui ça ?

— Le type, là. Habillé tout en noir.

— Euh… Non, je n'ai vu personne. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans les environs. Comment… comment tu es arrivé ici ?

— J'en sais rien. Je me suis retrouvé au beau milieu de la mer, et j'ai nagé un peu au hasard jusqu'ici.

— On croyait… enfin, on croyait que tu étais mort. »

Deathmask se frotta les yeux de son pouce et de son index et reprit :

« Où sont les autres ?

— Ils ont repris leur poste de gardien.

— Tous ?

— Oui. Sauf toi…

— Il y a un nouveau chevalier du Cancer ?

— Non… La flamme est restée éteinte…

— Depuis combien de temps.

— Trois mois. Attends, je vais t'aider à te lever. »

Saga offrit sa main à Deathmask, qui s'en saisit avant de tirer dessus pour se redresser. Ses jambes ankylosées lui arrachèrent un soupir de douleur, et il resta un moment sur place pour s'éviter la chute.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

— Je me promène souvent dans le coin le matin. »

Saga se mit à marcher, et Deathmask, pour ne pas tomber, s'accrocha à son bras. L'autre homme passa le sien dans son dos pour le soutenir et poursuivit sa route vers le chemin pentu qui regagnait le sanctuaire.

« Que s'est-il passé depuis trois mois ?

— Pas grand-chose. Nous sommes occupés à reconstruire le Sanctuaire, encore et toujours. À vrai dire, tout est presque terminé.

— Et les autres ? »

Deathmask laissa échapper un juron quand un de ses pieds nus se coupa contre un caillou un peu trop aiguisé. Le jeune homme boitilla près de Saga, qui répondit enfin :

« Ils sont tous là. Même Shion. Il a pris ma place en tant… que pope. »

Saga avait eu une légère hésitation qu'il balaya ensuite d'un geste de la tête.

« Hum… J'imagine que beaucoup n'ont pas été surpris par mon absence, remarqua Deathmask, platement.

— Bah… C'est vrai qu'il a pu se murmurer que tu l'avais mérité, mais personnellement, je pense que tu avais tout autant ta place parmi nous.

— C'est gentil, ironisa Deathmask, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre des flatteries. Je me moque bien de ce que ce tas de trouducs peut bien s'imaginer. »

Saga eut un petit sourire en coin et continua :

« On est bientôt arrivés. À mon avis, Shion va vouloir te parler. Et les autres doivent s'être rendus compte que le cosmos du Cancer s'est réveillé.

— Le temple… Comment est-il ?

— Personne n'est rentré à l'intérieur. Mais je peux te dire qu'il est absolument silencieux. Je le sais parce que je passe souvent à côté. À première vue, l'armure n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Attention. »

Saga rattrapa Deathmask qui avait une nouvelle fois trébuché, et poussa un soupir en apercevant les premières ombres du palais du Pope.

« Allez, encore un petit effort.

— J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes de con, à tous les autres, quand ils me verront. »

Saga sourit et harangua un des gardes qui s'approcha d'eux.

« Le Pope est-il là ? »

Le garde ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant Deathmask et balbutia quelques mots avant de disparaître. Le Cancer ricana et s'exclama :

« Au moins, je vois qu'on m'a pas oublié.

— Est-ce que tu dois en être fier ou non ? Là est la question. »

Saga poussa la porte de l'épaule et entra dans le palais du Pope avec le Cancer. Il laissa ce dernier s'assoir sur un petit banc en pierre. Deathmask portait toujours sa chemise, déchirée çà et là. Le jeune homme laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, contre le mur, et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il était encore exténué. Saga attendit avec lui, curieux sans se l'avouer du destin étrange de Deathmask. Son absence avait soulevé parmi les autres de nombreuses questions, quelques satisfactions, et beaucoup de médisances. Certains y avaient vu la logique impitoyable de la justice divine, d'autres avaient craint une entourloupe et s'étaient préparés au pire. Mais au bout de trois mois de silence, ils s'étaient tous rendus à l'évidence ; le destin avait dédaigné le chevalier du Cancer, au point de l'inscrire dans les mémoires oubliées et honteuses du sanctuaire.

Et alors qu'ils avaient accepté la réalité de sa disparition, Deathmask revenait parmi les vivants, sans explication, sans raison apparente. Un des serviteurs du Pope vint les trouver et leur demanda de le suivre, avec un regard en coin méfiant pour l'Italien à moitié dénudé qui patientait, l'air ailleurs. Shion reçut Saga avec un léger agacement, mais quand il aperçut Deathmask, la nonchalance plaquée sur le visage, le Pope en oublia presque de respirer :

« Mais… Mais que… Enfin… Quoi ? »

Deathmask se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son sourire et se contenta de hausser un sourcil ironique. Saga se racla la gorge et expliqua :

« J'ai… euh, trouvé Deathmask ce matin sur le domaine du sanctuaire. »

Les yeux de Shion parurent prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Cela lui donnait un air grotesque. Le Grec poursuivit :

« Je lui ai un peu expliqué la situation en chemin.

— Asseyez-vous.

— Je pensais que je pouvais y aller maintenant, osa Saga.

— Tous les deux. »

Deathask soupira et se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils, avec tout le manque de grâce qui le caractérisait. Saga s'installa prudemment et fixa un coin de la pièce avec une intensité presque morbide.

« Je vais… Je vais te faire apporter des vêtements, s'exclama Shion, en jetant un œil aux jambes nues de Deathmask.

— Merci. Ça serait pas du luxe.

— En attendant, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer comment et pourquoi ?

— Ça va être compliqué, vu que je ne me souviens de rien, et que j'y capte rien non plus. C'est comme si j'étais sorti d'un trou noir. Je me suis retrouvé au beau milieu de la flotte et j'ai nagé tout droit. Je dois m'estimer heureux d'avoir réussi à atteindre le rivage. »

L'air profondément suspicieux et dérouté de Shion arracha un rire à Deathmask. Le Pope se reprit, grommela et se tourna vers Saga.

« Et toi, que peux-tu me dire ?

— Euh… Bah… Pas grand-chose de plus, malheureusement. Deathmask était sur une plage, en contrebas du Sanctuaire. Au début… J'ai cru que… C'était un cadavre charrié par la marée. Puis je me suis rendu compte que… que c'était lui, en fait. »

Shion prit son inspiration, la retint quelques secondes, et lâcha un long soupir désabusé. Un serviteur frappa timidement et entra, tête baissée, tremblant. Il tendit quelques vêtements à Shion qui le congédia d'un geste de la main. Le Pope lança les frusques à Deathmask, qui s'en saisit au vol. Il passa le caleçon et le pantalon rapidement, puis se sépara enfin de la chemise déchirée.

« Tu t'es blessé ? s'étonna Saga.

— De quoi ? Ah ? La cicatrice, tu veux dire ? »

Deathmask passa la main sur sa poitrine, frôlant les lignes rugueuses et blanches qui barraient son torse.

« C'est une marque de naissance un peu bizarre. J'ai la même dans le dos », conclut-il, en passant un t-shirt noir.

Deathmask eut un soupir contenté quand le tissu du vêtement lui couvrit enfin la peau puis se retourna vers Shion.

« Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

— Va retrouver ton armure. Nous n'avons jamais pu découvrir un autre chevalier du Cancer. L'armure restait désespérément inerte. J'imagine qu'elle devait encore percevoir ton cosmos, quelque part.

— Peut-être… Et pour les autres ?

— Je vais les convoquer ce soir pour mettre les choses au clair.

— Oubliez pas de me prévenir, je veux voir leurs gueules au moment où vous allez leur annoncer que je suis là.

— Ne te réjouis pas trop, s'amusa Shion. Saga, raccompagne-le, s'il te plaît. »

Saga s'inclina alors que Deathmask se dirigeait vers la sortie, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Ses membres le faisaient toujours souffrir, et il se languissait d'un peu de sommeil.

Saga marcha à côté de lui, en silence. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil, curieux, un flot de questions au bout des lèvres. Ils ne croisèrent que des apprentis, qui pour la plupart, ignoraient tout de Deathmask et de la réputation qui le précédait. En approchant du temple du Cancer, le jeune homme perdit sa belle assurance, troublé par les souvenirs qui semblaient émaner des murs de l'édifice. Ici, il avait fait ses armes, avait souffert, avait vaincu et triomphé, avait embrassé sa chute. En marchant à pas lents sur l'avancée en marbre qui menait aux colonnes, Deathmask se tourna vers Saga et lui lança :

« Bon… Je pense que je vais pouvoir continuer tout seul.

— Ok… Les quartiers des Ors ont été transférés, pour ton information. Hum… Je reviens te chercher dans une heure, d'accord ?

— Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Et au fait… Tu la boucles auprès des autres, hein ?

— Je m'en voudrais de gâcher ton petit plaisir. »

Saga tourna les talons et abandonna Deathmask à l'orée de son territoire. Un frisson parcourut le jeune homme quand il posa enfin le pied dans son temple, et celui-ci l'accueillit avec un feulement doux, presque contenté. Deathmask chercha immédiatement son amure, posée sur son piédestal ; elle était dans sa boîte dorée, intouchable pour quiconque ne la dominait pas. À peine Deathmask eut-il déposé son regard sur elle qu'elle quitta sa prison. Le Cancer sourit et tendit la main pour l'effleurer, la réapprendre. Il perçut un tremblement, un frémissement et enfin l'acceptation. L'armure retrouva sa place, enveloppée d'une aura lumineuse et apaisée. La fatigue revint soudain, et ses jambes ne le portèrent plus. Deathmask se laissa tomber au sol et reprit sa respiration. Il passa la main sur son visage et renifla en fermant les yeux. Il se mit à somnoler, balançant légèrement son corps d'avant en arrière, mais d'un coup, il se redressa pour se retourner.

« Toi… »

Un homme, vêtu de noir de pied en cap, l'observait d'un regard sombre. Il était grand et élancé, et son visage était plutôt avenant, dépourvu d'hostilité. Deathmask déglutit, un peu étourdi, mais pris au dépourvu et encore perturbé, fut incapable de concentrer son cosmos pour faire face à un potentiel ennemi. L'autre homme eut un sourire encourageant et lui lança, d'une voix grave et ronde :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

— T'es qui, connard ? »

L'autre ne perdit pas son sourire à l'insulte et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il reprit :

« Je serai là quand tu auras besoin de moi.

— Mais… »

Deathmask se tut et dévisagea cet homme à l'aspect si tranquille malgré l'ombre dans laquelle il paraissait se draper ; pis, les ténèbres que charriait cet être étrange derrière lui l'enveloppaient dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« Je reviendrai.

— Attends ! »

Mais l'homme, déjà, avait disparu, aspiré par le néant. Deathmask fixa le vide, l'air pataud, et secoua la tête. _C'était quoi, ça, putain ?_ Après quelques minutes, ses pensées confuses retrouvèrent un brin d'éclat, et il put enfin faire le rapprochement avec l'homme qui, le matin même, était venu le trouver sur la plage, pour lui rendre un peu de vie. L'Italien ne ressentait pour lui aucune méfiance, aucune crainte ; plutôt un sentiment de l'avoir toujours connu. Le jeune homme sortit de sa rêverie quand la voix de Saga l'interpela, lointaine.

« Tu parlais à qui, là ?

— À personne. Je pensais à haute voix.

— Je constate que ton petit voyage dans l'inconnu n'a pas arrangé la connexion de tes neurones.

— Va te faire mettre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux au fait ? rétorqua Deathmask, pas vexé pour autant.

— Shion nous a tous convoqués.

— Ah, enfin. On passe à la partie marrante. Bon, je te suis. »

Saga sourit et eut un grand geste pour le Cancer, qui lui emboîta le pas. L'ascension vers le palais du Pope se fit dans le silence. À l'approche de l'entrée du treizième temple, Deathmask entendit les échos vagues de voix, de rires, de discussions animées. Saga entra avant lui, les épaules un peu voûtées. Quand Deathmask pénétra à son tour dans la grande salle de réception, le silence se fit d'un coup. Tous les chevaliers, même Shaka, fixaient le jeune homme avec des yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte, les gestes suspendus. Saga, mal à l'aise, partit se réfugier dans un coin de la salle, et observa, circonspect, Deathmask se délecter sans même s'en cacher de la situation. Le jeune homme savoura sa minute de gloire puis daigna s'approcher de Shion, qui patientait, les bras croisés. Le Pope s'éclaircit la voix et déclama, à l'attention de tous ses chevaliers :

« Je ne sais pas si les explications sont réellement nécessaires. Vous le constatez vous-mêmes. Le chevalier du Cancer a retrouvé sa place parmi nous. Les conditions de ce retour sont encore obscures, mais j'en parlerai plus en détails avec Deathmask quand celui-ci aura un peu retrouvé ses marques. »

Shion fit une pause puis reprit :

« Je connais les vieilles rancœurs. Mais en mémoire de votre sacrifice commun, je vous demanderai de garder une réserve de circonstance.

— J'm'attends pas à ce qu'on m'accueille à bras ouverts non plus, hein, s'exclama Deathmask, en haussant les épaules.

— N'en rajoute pas, toi », grommela Shion, en le poussant vers les autres chevaliers.

Le Cancer obtempéra et s'approcha de Milo et Shura, d'instinct. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient toujours constitué des figures familières qui rassuraient Deathmask, bornaient un monde qu'il connaissait et où il trouvait sa place. Milo tapota l'épaule de l'Italien et lui sourit. Shura restait silencieux, dévisageant Deathmask avec un air que le Cancer n'aurait su définir.

« Vous pouvez tous repartir à présent. Deathmask, je te verrai demain. »

Deathmask leva la main d'un geste désinvolte et suivit Milo, qui l'avait pris par le bras. Il ne pensa plus à Saga, qui le regarda partir, et sortit du palais du Pope, le pas presque léger. Milo le bombardait de questions, auxquelles Deathmask peinait quelque peu à répondre.

« Putain, vieux, on croyait que t'étais crevé pour de bon ! s'exclama Milo, en riant.

— Tu m'étonnes, au bout de trois mois. Ça a dû vous faire des vacances.

— Et comment ! »

Milo partit dans un autre éclat de rire et lui donna de grandes tapes dans le dos. Shura près d'eux n'avait toujours rien dit.

« Faudra que tu me racontes plus en détails cette histoire, hein.

— Saga m'a dit que vous créchiez dans un genre de dortoir géant ?

— Ouais, pas exactement. On a quand même chacun notre piaule pour dormir.

— Mais… Et les temples ?

— Il n'y a plus aucune menace qui pèse sur le monde, et les dieux ont enterré leurs querelles. Shion estime qu'être sur le pied de guerre n'est plus nécessaire.

— C'est dangereux, je trouve, remarqua Deathmask.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, vois-tu. »

Deathmask se tourna vers Shura, qui avait enfin ouvert la bouche. L'Espagnol avait pourtant le visage morose, le regard terne. Les trois hommes avançaient vers un petit bâtiment un peu excentré, à proximité des casernements des apprentis et des chevaliers de rang inférieur. L'entrée était haute. L'édifice paraissait tout juste construit, et les murs blancs étaient encore immaculés. La porte ouvrait sur un large couloir bordé de pièces.

« À première vue, tu peux rester ici. Ça change de la solitude du petit cabanon à proximité de nos temples, mais foncièrement, je t'avouerai que ce n'est pas désagréable, remarqua Milo.

— Les armures ? Où sont-elles ?

— Avec nous.

— Celle du Cancer est encore là-bas… Elle a réagi à ma présence… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de la laisser seule.

— C'est pas faux, admit Milo.

— Va la chercher, si ça t'inquiète, proposa ensuite Shura.

— Ouais, c'est de loin la meilleure solution.

— Bon, t'as pas trop le choix de prendre la dernière chambre inoccupée. C'est celle au fond, près de celle de Shura, expliqua Milo.

— Hum, ok. »

Deathmask poussa la porte pour découvrir une chambre de taille convenable, meublée d'un lit à l'allure spartiate et d'une commode. Dans le coin, le jeune homme pouvait apercevoir le rideau qui séparait la chambre d'une minuscule salle d'eau.

« Comme tu peux le voir, c'est pas le grand luxe, mais bon…

— Ça ira.

— Shion avait proposé à ceux qui voulaient partir de reprendre une vie normale.

— Et ?

— Et on a tous refusé, conclut Shura. Je sais pas… À première vue, on aura plus besoin de nous, mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire de toute façon à part ce que l'on a fait toute notre vie ?

— C'est vrai… T'es toujours aussi pragmatique, Shura, s'amusa Deathmask. T'as pas changé.

— C'est mal ?

— Non. Ça me prouve que tu es toujours le même, et ça me rassure un peu.

— Bon, les mecs, j'vais vous laisser, hein, s'exclama Milo. J'ai promis à Aldébaran de faire une partie de poker ce soir avec Aiolia, son frangin et Saga.

— Ok, dégage, alors, lui rétorqua Deathmask, amusé.

— T'as pas changé non plus, le crabe ! Allez, j'me tire ! »

Milo partit avec un dernier salut et abandonna les deux hommes sur le seuil de la chambre. Deathmask entra le premier, suivi de Shura, qui s'appuya contre le bord de la commode, en croisant les bras.

« Tu sais que je me suis inquiété pour toi, remarqua l'Espagnol, les yeux plissés.

— Tu es trop aimable.

— Je suis sérieux.

— Y'a des moments où tu l'es pas ?

— Deathmask…

— Ça va, ça va. Écoute, je n'ai même pas de bonne explication à te donner. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ces trois mois d'absence. Je me rends à peine compte que trois mois sont passés, justement. Pour moi, le mur des Lamentations, c'est comme si c'était hier.

— Je t'ai défendu, tu sais, quand ils osaient faire remarquer que tu l'avais mérité. »

Deathmask tourna son regard étrange vers Shura et lui offrit un léger sourire, peut-être plus touché qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Petits déjà, les deux garçons avaient eu l'un pour l'autre une certaine affection teintée de rivalité. Différents à l'extrême, Deathmask et Shura avaient pourtant forgé une solide amitié aux contours parfois ambigus. Il leur était arrivé plus d'une fois de se battre jusqu'au sang, de s'insulter et s'injurier de la plus pernicieuse des manières, mais la frustration et la rage passées, leur lien revenait, à la surprise des autres, dont ils essuyaient souvent le dédain. Certains se demandaient ce que pouvait bien trouver l'honnête et fidèle Shura à Deathmask, catalyseur de toutes les haines. Au fil du temps, ils avaient appris à faire avec.

L'absence de l'Italien avait été douloureuse pour Shura, qui n'avait pas compris. Il avait persisté à croire, avait continué à espérer, mais face au retour de son ami, il n'avait pas su ou pu laisser éclater sa joie. Dans la maîtrise de soi et de ses émotions, Shura craignait de se découvrir.

« Bon… Je vais aller chercher l'armure. Tu viens avec moi ?

— Ça marche.

— Au fait, c'est quoi, ce délire de nous faire crécher au même endroit ? »

Ils sortirent de la chambre, que Deathmask ferma à clé, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Shura répondit, en haussant les épaules :

« Une idée de Shion pour renforcer la cohésion du groupe. Un bon moyen de nous faire chier, si tu veux mon avis. La vie en collectivité, c'est pas fait pour nous. Je veux dire… La solitude fait partie de nous aussi.

— Putain, si j'avais su, je ne serais pas revenu. »

Shura lui envoya un petit coup de poing à l'épaule et s'écria :

« Je suis content que tu sois revenu, moi. Si tu t'avises de te tirer, je t'arrache les yeux, t'as compris.

— Tant de sollicitude me touche. Je te rassure, Shura, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Maintenant qu'on n'a plus rien à buter, tu es bien la dernière chose qui pourrait me retenir ici. »

Shura s'autorisa un vrai sourire. Encore hier, la vie devenue monotone et le sanctuaire désincarné obscurcissaient son horizon, mais le simple retour de son meilleur – et surtout – unique ami chassait la brume mélancolique qui avait nappé son existence. À l'approche du temple du Cancer, Shura ralentit machinalement le pas et laissa Deathmask partir chercher son armure.

« C'est incroyable ce qu'on peut avoir l'air d'un con quand on porte cette boîte, s'exclama-t-il en revenant.

— Oh, tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer de toute façon, lui répliqua Shura.

— Va te faire foutre. N'empêche, je continue de penser que l'idée de Shion de nous réunir tous au même endroit est stupide. Sans compte que ça doit être grave l'ambiance.

— Il faut bien reconnaître que ce n'est pas la joie. On s'arrange en fait pour passer le moins de temps possible dans cette baraque. Parfois, je sais que certains retournent dormir dans leur propre temple. Personnellement, je trouve le lit plus confortable que la paillasse qui me servait avant, alors je m'en accommode plus facilement. Et jusqu'à présent, mon voisin étant Shaka, j'étais plutôt au calme.

— Ça risque de changer, ricana Deathmask.

— J'ai envie de te dire que ça ne me déplaît pas. »

Ils remontèrent le domaine du Sanctuaire, et Deathmask déposa la boîte dans un coin de la pièce.

« Et voilà. Tu pourrais me prêter des fringues ?

— Bien sûr. Attends. »

Shura disparut quelques instants pour revenir avec des vêtements, qu'il tendit à Deathmask.

« Merci. Franchement, je pense que je vais aller pieuter. Je suis mort de chez mort.

— Je comprends. Je te vois demain.

— J'espère bien. »

Shura se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de sortir, il se retourna et lança, après un moment de silence :

« Je suis content que tu sois là. »

Il quitta enfin la chambre, et Deathmask se retrouva seul. Le jeune homme se gratta la tête puis s'assit au bord du lit. Il retira son t-shirt et passa la main sur sa poitrine, effleurant du revers de ses doigts cette marque dont il n'avait jamais rien su. En s'allongeant sur le lit dur, Deathmask pensa une nouvelle fois à cet inconnu sorti du Rien, dont les mots sonnaient à ses oreilles comme de réconfortantes promesses. La voix familière, les gestes presque tendres que cet homme avait eus pour lui, réveillaient en Deathmask des mémoires dont il ne distinguait pour l'instant que les contours, flous et lointains. C'était un vague pressentiment, une idée étrange ; cet être biscornu savait les raisons de son retour, les secrets, la vérité. Deathmask se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Sa poitrine le fit soudain souffrir, et le jeune homme serra les dents, avant d'enfouir sa tête sous le drap poussiéreux.

-o-

_À suivre…_

Note : Merci pour les commentaires (merci, Alaiya, de m'avoir fait remarquer la répétition XD. Je n'ai pas encore corrigé, mais ça ne saurait tarder), ils me font très plaisir. Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas répondre individuellement systématiquement pas message privé. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, à vrai dire. J'ai finalement décidé de rebooter complètement l'histoire, donc certains éléments présents dans l'ancienne version ne devraient pas être intégrés dans cette histoire ;). Enfin, concernant le temps que je mets à poster les chapitres, mes études sont extrêmement chronophages, et je n'ai parfois pas l'envie ou l'inspiration d'écrire, donc pardon encore pour le délai.


	3. Satori

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Bref, le truc habituel.

**Titre** : Pandemonium

**Genre** : Angst, drama, aventure

**Personnage principal : **Deathmask

* * *

**PANDEMONIUM**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : **__**Satori**_

« La mort est la fin d'une prison obscure, pour les nobles âmes ; c'est un malaise pour les autres qui ont placé dans la fange toute leur sollicitude. »

Pétrarque, « _Triomphe de la mort »,__ Canzionere_

* * *

Deathmask dormit mal, tiraillé par le souvenir des errements de la mer, du ressac brutal heurtant les rochers. Il avait encore dans la bouche le goût du sel, son aridité. Il s'éveilla aux aurores, mais resta allongé dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le mur d'en face. Il écoutait le silence. Quand le soleil passa enfin derrière les rideaux de la pièce, le jeune homme se décida à se lever. Il effleura les bras, palpa ses cuisses, et décréta qu'il était bien vivant, malgré le doute persistant qui l'habitait.

Pieds nus, Deathmask traversa le couloir sans un bruit et sortit du bâtiment. Déjà dès l'aube, il faisait doux. Deathmask descendit les quelques marches et s'avança sur le grand chemin en terre, parfois jonché de gros cailloux. Le pas prudent, le jeune homme partit marcher, à la recherche de mémoires perdues. Il lui fallait reconstruire un univers pour retrouver une place qu'il savait ne pas mériter, au fond de lui. Il croisa quelques apprentis déjà au travail, qui le dévisagèrent sans le reconnaître, des chevaliers instructeurs qui manquèrent de tomber en croisant son chemin. Se sentir vivant après s'être cru mort était une bien étrange idée, qui forçait l'esprit à des détours de logique. Deathmask finit par s'arrêter et s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il leva les bras pour s'étirer puis ferma les yeux. Le visage de l'inconnu revint ; un visage impénétrable, calme. Deathmask ne parvenait pas à avoir peur de lui.

Il perçut soudain un mouvement d'air près de lui, et ouvrit un œil. Shura eut un petit sourire mais ne parla pas tout de suite.

« Je me suis demandé ce que tu avais encore foutu, dit-il enfin, avec nonchalance.

— Juste faire un tour. Voir si je pouvais remettre des concepts réels sur des mémoires abstraites.

— Alors ?

— Bah… Ça n'avait rien de compliqué, en fait. Je suis revenu là où j'ai toujours été ou presque. »

Deathmask s'allongea au sol, la nuque contre la cuisse de Shura. Avant tout cela, il leur était si souvent arrivé de parler des heures durant, de choses et d'autres. Enfants, puis adolescents, ils avaient passé des journées entières au pied de ce vieil arbre, à rire, à parfois s'injurier, mais jamais loin de l'autre. Shura et Deathmask se ressemblaient, chacun à leur façon. Shura était droit et loyal, Deathmask, pernicieux et sadique, mais ils tendaient tous les deux, dans leurs extrêmes, au même but et s'offraient tout entier à lui, quitte à prendre des chemins qui n'étaient pas les bons.

Les doigts de Shura effilèrent machinalement une mèche de cheveux clairs, et Deathmask ne broncha pas.

« C'était pas pareil, sans toi, avoua Shura.

— J'aimerais bien te dire la même chose, mais j'ai l'impression que les trois mois que j'ai passés je ne sais où n'ont duré que quelques secondes.

— T'as bien de la chance.

— Ça ne devait pas être si horrible que ça. Tu vas finir par me faire croire que je te suis indispensable.

— Rigole, mais n'empêche, moi et les autres, on a un peu de mal à s'entendre. C'est pas que je les déteste, c'est juste que… y'a un truc qui passe pas. Je peux m'amuser avec certains d'entre eux, parler avec eux, mais ça ne va pas plus loin que ça. Avec toi, j'ai pas besoin de tous ces artifices. Si j'ai envie de te dire d'aller te faire foutre, je te le dis comme je le pense. Tu tenteras bien de m'en coller une, mais je sais que ça ne changera rien, fondamentalement.

— C'est vrai… »

Deathmask se redressa et plia les jambes, avant de poser ses avant-bras sur ses genoux.

« Si j'étais revenu et que j'avais vu que tu n'étais pas là, je me serais cassé, je pense.

— Personnellement, j'ai failli. Mais j'ai préféré attendre pour être sûr et ne pas regretter.

— Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste un ressenti. Bon. Sérieusement, il faut que je me trouve des fringues, là. »

Deathmask se redressa, et Shura partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Oh, putain. Qu'est-ce que t'as l'air con. »

Le chevalier du Cancer afficha un air consterné. Le t-shirt que lui avait donné Shion, la veille, lui arrivait à peine au-dessous du nombril et le compressait au niveau des bras et des épaules. Le pantalon un peu trop court laissait apparaître ses chevilles, et il n'avait pas réussi à en fermer le dernier bouton. Shura se redressa et lança :

« Il t'a pas raté, le vieux.

— Marre-toi. Donne-moi des fringues, plutôt.

— Théoriquement, tes anciens effets personnels ont dû être gardés quelque part. Étonnant que Shion ne te les ait pas fait parvenir.

— Ça a dû le faire rire. Il est pas net, y'a des jours.

— Amène-toi, on va aller réclamer ton dû. Dommage, ceci dit. Ça te donnait un certain style, se moqua Shura.

— Avoue que c'est juste pour me mater, plaisanta Deathmask.

— J'ai meilleur goût que ça, et tu devrais le savoir. »

Le saint du Cancer afficha un visage faussement blessé, mais suivit Shura avec un sourire. L'Espagnol le conduisit jusqu'à l'inventaire, un petit bâtiment collé au palais du pope. Il demanda à Deathmask de l'attendre et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un carton.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont gardé ça ? s'étonna Deathmask, en prenant la boîte dans ses bras.

— Ça pouvait toujours servir ?

— Sympa…

— À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être pour la postérité. En attendant, estime-toi heureux.

— Je vais aller me changer, je pense.

— Je t'attends au colisée.

— Ça marche. »

Shura leva la main puis se retourna. Deathmask le regarda partir et reprit le chemin de sa chambre, en soupirant. Il pria pour ne croiser aucun des autres chevaliers d'or et une fois à l'abri, prit une douche avant de se changer rapidement. Enfin plus présentable, il se hâta vers l'arène où Shura lui avait donné rendez-vous. Deathmask faisait fi des regards interrogateurs ou réprobateurs. Plus que d'avoir récupéré sa place dans la chevalerie, avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami suffisait à le mettre d'une relative bonne humeur. Dès qu'il le vit arriver, Shura eut un grand sourire et accourut vers lui.

« Tu ressembles déjà plus à quelque chose.

— Va te faire mettre. Alors, on glande quoi ?

— On va s'entraîner un peu tous les deux. Ça fait trop longtemps pour passer à côté de l'occasion.

— Dis surtout que t'as envie de me cogner dessus.

— Aussi ! »

Les autres chevaliers observaient leur manège d'un œil dubitatif. Le combat était sans enjeu, dénué de toute agressivité. Les deux jeunes hommes s'amusaient, plus qu'ils ne luttaient vraiment. Le retour de Deathmask n'était pas du goût de tout le monde, et certains plus que d'autres s'étaient fort bien accommodés de sa disparition.

Shura parvint à envoyer le Cancer au sol, avant de s'assoir sur son ventre et de lui saisir les poignets pour l'immobiliser.

« Ça t'a pas fait du bien, ces trois mois dans le vide.

— Très spirituel, vraiment, rouspéta Deathmask, en levant les yeux pour croiser le regard de Shura. Ceci dit, en me disant ça, ça veut bien dire que tu reconnais que je ne suis pas au maximum de mes capacités et donc, que techniquement, t'aurais pas dû gagner.

— Pense ça si ça te fait plaisir. »

Shura s'écarta enfin de lui, et Deathmask se releva, avant d'épousseter ses vêtements tachés de poussière.

« C'était bien la peine de me trouver des fringues, tiens.

— Hé, les mecs ! »

Shura et Deathmask se tournèrent vers Milo, qui avançait vers eux, Aiolia à ses côtés.

« Je vois que tu t'adaptes bien.

— Bah ouais. »

Deathmask observa Aiolia. Ce dernier restait un peu en retrait, le visage fermé.

« Euh… Je suis supposé dire un truc ou pas, là ? s'inquiéta le saint du Cancer.

— Ce n'est pas que ton retour me pose particulièrement problème, bien que cela ne m'enchante pas spécialement non plus, commença Aiolia, mais puisque tu es là, et que je me vois mal t'en empêcher alors que tu es un chevalier, je souhaiterais que tu sois présent.

— Présent où ? interrogea Deathmask, avec suspicion.

— Je vois que personne ne te l'a dit, soupira Aiolia.

— Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas dans mes priorités, rétorqua Shura. Il venait à peine de rentrer, j'avais autre chose à faire que de m'étaler sur la vie des autres.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Quoiqu'il en soit, Marine et moi allons nous marier, et en tant que chevalier d'Or, tu es bien sûr convié.

—Attends, quoi ? Tu vas te marier ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle est enceinte ? »

Shura lui donna un coup de coude, et Deathmask se frotta les côtes en geignant.

« Non, répondit Aiolia, en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste… une certaine prise de conscience concernant l'impermanence des choses. Ah et puis, pourquoi je m'ennuierais à t'expliquer un truc pareil ? Viens et puis c'est tout.

— Tant que y'a de la bouffe, compte-moi dedans. »

Aiolio eut un soupir découragé et repartit vers son frère et Shaka, abandonnant Milo à Shura et Deathmask. Le Grec s'écria :

« Je vois que tu as conservé ton sens du tact et de la diplomatie.

— Vous êtes marrants, vous. On me dit ça comme si c'était normal. Et puis, viens pas me faire croire que ça t'enchante plus que ça toi aussi.

— Bien sûr que non. Mais je le garde pour moi. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

— Il m'a même pas dit la date, l'autre, là.

— C'est dans trois jours, expliqua Shura.

— Ah ouais. Il doit être dégoûté de pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, ricana Deathmask.

— Arrête un peu.

— Bon… J'ai la dalle. Vous venez manger avec moi ?

— Si tu veux. Direction le réfectoire.

— Ouais, tous à la cantine, ironisa Deathmask. C'est devenu une colonie de vacances ou quoi, ici ?

— Cohésion du groupe, vieux. Cohésion du groupe, rétorqua Milo, en imitant la voix de Shion.

— Je parie que la bouffe est dégueulasse. »

Les regards que lui lancèrent Shura et Milo arrachèrent un soupir désabusé à Deathmask, qui les suivit, le pas découragé.

« Ça devrait être interdit de faire des trucs pareils, se plaignit le Cancer, en jetant un œil à son assiette. C'est un crime. Y'a une place spéciale en enfer pour les gens responsables de ce genre d'atrocité.

— Ta gueule et mange. »

Deathmask, la mine dégoûtée, effleurait le contenu de son assiette du bout de sa fourchette.

« Arrête un peu de faire le difficile et avale ça. Tu es trop mince. Ça fait peur, remarqua Milo.

— N'exagère pas. J'ai perdu un peu de muscle, c'est tout. À force de vous taper dessus, ça va revenir. »

Deathmask se força à avaler quelques bouchées de son repas, mais ne le termina pas.

« Bon. Après ce déjeuner à faire pleurer les morts, je vais aller me reposer un peu. Je suis encore un peu fatigué.

— Je comprends. On se voit plus tard, alors ? questionna Shura.

— Ouais. À toute. »

Deathmask se leva, envoya une petite pichenette contre le front de Milo, puis glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Shura en passant près de lui, en guise de salut. Milo observa l'Espagnol, qui aboya, gêné :

« Quoi ?

— Oh, non, rien. Rien du tout », répondit Milo, en attrapant son verre d'eau.

Deathmask ne retourna pas dans sa chambre et préféra partir vers la vieille oliveraie du sanctuaire, qui ne servait qu'à occuper les serviteurs du palais du pope. Les oliviers étaient petits et malades, mais offraient un endroit calme pour quiconque voulait trouver un peu de repos. Protégé du vent, baigné par le soleil, Deathmask s'allongea près des arbres, sur le sol sablonneux, les mains croisées derrière la tête. La chaleur était agréable, reposante. Les oliviers bruissaient légèrement dans le vent et berçaient le jeune homme, qui déjà somnolait. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, le jour commençait à décliner, et le ciel se voilait peu à peu. Deathmask se redressa et eut un petit frisson. Il passa sa main sur son visage et se releva pour partir au petit trot vers le réfectoire. Après avoir à peine mangé au déjeuner, il mourait de faim. Il aperçut Shura, un peu plus loin, et le rattrapa avant de lui taper sur l'épaule. L'Espagnol se retourna et eut un petit sourire.

« Ça va mieux ?

— Ouais. J'avais besoin de dormir. Ça a pas été la joie, cette nuit.

— Tu aurais dû venir me voir.

— On n'a plus cinq ans. Le temps où je venais squatter ton pieu est fini depuis longtemps, s'amusa Deathmask. Ce soir, ça ira bien mieux. Faut que j'aille bouffer un truc, là. Avant de tomber d'inanition.

— Je t'avais dit de te nourrir, lui rappela Shura.

— Oui, oui, je sais. Il faut toujours écouter sa maman, de toute façon. »

Deathmask partit dans un grand éclat de rire, pendant que Shura secouait la tête, affligé. Il gardait pourtant dans les yeux la joie de le revoir, encore mêlée à l'inquiétude qu'avait laissée sa disparition, et à la crainte de le voir à nouveau s'évaporer sans laisser de trace. Shura serra les poings une seconde puis rattrapa le Cancer, qui ne l'avait pas attendu. Il avait l'étrange sensation de percevoir une autre ombre, dans celle de Deathmask.

-o-

« Arrête de bouger deux secondes, putain. T'es vraiment chiant.

— Me donne pas d'ordre, sale chèvre. C'est bon ou pas ?

— Presque. Voilà. Tu es présentable, maintenant.

— C'est pas trop tôt. »

Deathmask tira un peu sur les manches de sa veste noire et réajusta le col de sa chemise.

« Allez, viens. Il ne s'agirait pas non plus d'être en retard. Aiolia nous tuerait.

— C'est bon, je te suis. »

La cérémonie de mariage se déroulait dans la chapelle attenante au palais du Pope, qui était depuis longtemps tombée en désuétude, avant que Shion, dans sa frénésie de restauration, ne décidât de la réhabiliter. Elle n'avait encore jamais servi jusqu'à présent.

Deathmask sentit l'atmosphère se tendre autour de lui, alors qu'il approchait du bâtiment. Une légère tension anima ses doigts, et le jeune homme déglutit. Depuis tout petit déjà, il évitait soigneusement la proximité des églises et autres cathédrales. Cela provoquait en lui un puissant malaise. Il cherchait encore à comprendre pourquoi ; quand sa mère était en vie, et qu'elle l'emmenait avec elle à la messe, le petit garçon qu'il était encore n'avait jamais pu retenir ses pleurs et ses cris, tant et si bien qu'à la fin, il restait chez lui à attendre son retour.

Ils arrivèrent les derniers. Quand Deathmask commença à monter les marches de la chapelle, il eut l'impression que celle-ci se mit à gronder et à tressaillir. Il regarda autour de lui, mais les autres chevaliers ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Seul Shura avait le visage préoccupé et inquiet.

Deathmask passa le seuil du lieu sacré et fit quelques pas. Milo, près de lui, eut une exclamation abasourdie.

« Regarde. »

Il lui prit le bras et lui désigna les bénitiers sur le côté. L'eau tremblotait, débordait et coulait sur le carrelage, comme des larmes. Les icônes sur les murs tombèrent une à une, pour se briser au sol, et les grands vitraux se fissurèrent. Un murmure filait entre les colonnes ; une menace indescriptible, une tentative de se défendre. Deathmask porta la main à son front et eut une plainte douloureuse. Ses oreilles sifflaient à lui briser les tympans, et sa vue trouble ne dessinait plus rien que des contours. Il entendit à peine Shura lui demander s'il se sentait bien et se retourna avant de passer devant les autres chevaliers sans les voir. Il étouffait. Il prit une grande inspiration une fois sorti, et entendit soudain un claquement violent. Les portes de la chapelle s'étaient fermées d'un coup, et quand il voulut les pousser pour rentrer à nouveau, il reprit sa main avec une expression peinée. Elles étaient presque brûlantes. La chapelle, comme toutes les autres, l'avait rejeté.

Deathmask eut un soupir décontenancé et s'éloigna. Les autres chevaliers, à l'intérieur, étaient, à n'en point douter, en pleine discussion. Le Cancer s'en voulait un peu ; sans vraiment l'avoir désiré, il avait gâché le mariage d'Aiolia. Le jeune homme s'arrêta net et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Quelque chose était différent. Les feuilles des arbres ne bougeaient plus, les oiseaux s'étaient tus, le vent ne soufflait plus. La mer paraissait muette. Deathmask baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains et agita les doigts pour s'assurer qu'il avait encore toute sa tête et qu'il n'était pas mort. Le monde autour de lui avait arrêté de tourner. Il chercha quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais le Sanctuaire semblait avoir été vidé de ses habitants. Deathmask eut un juron victorieux quand il aperçut enfin, à quelques mètres, la silhouette d'un enfant ; un apprenti, peut-être. Il s'approcha de lui mais quand le gamin se retourna, Deathmask fronça les sourcils. L'enfant plissa les yeux et se fendit d'un sourire qui cloua le Cancer sur place. Ce sourire terrifiant défigurait le visage du garçon depuis une oreille à une autre, et découvrait une mâchoire remplie de dents acérées sur lesquelles passa une langue pointue.

« Oh putain de bordel de merde ! s'écria Deathmask, en se mettant en position d'attaque. C'est quoi, ce truc ? »

L'enfant – du moins, ce qui était encore un enfant quelques secondes auparavant – jaugea Deathmask avant de s'élancer vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte. La créature faisait preuve d'une grande agilité, qui obligea Deathmask à esquiver l'attaque sans possibilité de répliquer à son tour. Le jeune homme se retourna juste à temps pour se baisser et éviter d'être pris à la gorge. Il profita de l'instant pour décocher au gamin un coup de pied qui l'envoya plus loin, et réfléchit à peine une seconde avant de repartir droit vers la chapelle. Il fallait prévenir le Pope de toute urgence. Derrière lui, un feulement bestial le glaça jusqu'au sang, et il se mit à courir plus vite. Il avait beau faire appel à son cosmos, celui-ci restait désespérément éteint. Deathmask eut un cri surpris quand il sentit la créature lui sauter sur le dos, pour essayer de planter ses dents dans sa chair. Le Cancer trébucha et parvint à se dégager, avant de se tourner. Toujours au sol, il recula pour éviter les assauts furieux et attrapa une pierre qu'il lui lança dans la bouche quand la créature tenta une nouvelle fois de lui sauter dessus. Deathmask, le dos bientôt collé à un arbre, plaça son bras sur la gorge du monstre, dont le visage répugnant était à quelques centimètres du sien. Les mâchoires de la créature claquaient encore et encore, prêtes à saisir le moindre morceau de chair pour l'arracher.

« Merde. Putain ! »

Une salive acide coulait sur ses mains et aspergeait la peau de sa gorge et de son visage. Les dents de l'autre s'approchaient de plus en plus, et Deathmask étira encore le cou pour les éviter. Puis, brusquement, une lame traversa la tête de la bête de part en part, et vint échouer négligemment contre la joue de Deathmask, sans le blesser. Un sang verdâtre gicla sur ses vêtements. Le jeune homme en profita aussitôt pour rouler sur le côté et s'échapper. La lame prit lentement le chemin inverse, et dès qu'elle eut quitté le cadavre du monstre, celui-ci se dessécha aussitôt, pour ne devenir plus qu'une momie putréfiée dans un amas noir et gluant. Des dizaines de petites mains griffues sortirent de la fange et s'agrippèrent à la dépouille, avant de la mettre en pièces et de la faire disparaître avec elles dans le néant. La tache noire s'évanouit, et Deathmask, tremblant, s'approcha pour passer sa main là où elle était encore quelques instants plus tôt. Mais il ne restait rien.

Le Cancer eut enfin la présence d'esprit de lever la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais l'autre lui demanda sans lui laisser le temps de protester :

« Il ne t'a pas blessé ?

— Non, non… Non mais attends, c'est pas la question, là. »

Deathmask se hissa sur ses jambes encore incertaines et fit face à l'homme, qui le regardait sans animosité aucune.

« C'est toi…, souffla Deathmask. C'est toi que j'ai vu sur la plage. Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu aux chevaliers d'Athéna ?

— Je ne suis pas une menace pour ton ordre. Il ne m'intéresse pas. »

L'homme s'approcha de Deathmask. Il était grand et le dépassait d'une large tête. Il leva la main et essuya le sang et la bave sales qui couvraient le visage du Cancer. Ses doigts étaient glacés. Deathmask se dégagea brusquement.

« Qu'as-tu fait au Sanctuaire ? Pourquoi tout autour de nous semble figé ?

— Le temps s'est distendu. Il reprendra son cours normal quand je serai parti.

— Mais pourquoi est-ce que moi, je peux encore bouger ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

L'homme sourit et répliqua :

« Ne crois pas ça. Matteo… »

Deathmask se figea à l'entente de son prénom.

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

— Je connais tous les noms que tu as portés. Celui-là n'est qu'un de plus parmi tant d'autres. »

Deathmask perdit patience et voulut s'élancer vers l'homme mais celui-ci leva la main, et le Cancer ne put faire un geste de plus.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda Deathmask, à nouveau.

— Mon nom est Baal-Berith. Je te le répète, je ne suis pas ton ennemi, au contraire. Tu as pu le constater.

— J'aurais pu m'en tirer sans l'aide de personne. »

Baal-Berith eut un sourire et secoua la tête :

« Peut-être. Je ne pouvais cependant faire ce pari.

— C'était quoi, cette chose ?

— Un chérubin.

— C'est pas supposé être mignon avec des petites ailes, ça ? répliqua Deathmask, ironique.

— Tout ceci n'est que l'imagination des hommes. Oublie tout ce que tu as pu connaître jusqu'à présent. Ce n'est qu'une propagande. La vérité est bien loin de tout ce que tu peux croire. D'autres se cachent encore peut-être ici. Sois prudent.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il pouvait encore bouger. Tu n'étais pas censé l'arrêter ?

— Les manipulations de la matière n'affectent pas ceux de notre monde. »

Les bras de Deathmask retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Lui aussi s'animait dans un espace-temps pourtant différent, comme cet homme, comme la créature.

« Il ne faut plus que tu t'approches de cette chapelle. C'est elle que le chérubin est venu défendre.

— D'habitude, je me tiens à l'écart. Mais aujourd'hui… D'ailleurs… Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

— Il n'y a aucun danger pour eux. À leurs yeux, rien n'aura changé.

— Ce ne sont pas des hommes et des femmes comme les autres.

— Je te le garantis. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux ou pour eux. Quand je rétablirai la voie du temps, tout, hormis pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas affectés par les hasards du Néant, paraîtra inchangé. »

Deathmask ferma les yeux une seconde. Il sursauta quand il sentit les doigts de Baal-Berith effleurer la cicatrice sur sa poitrine, à travers le tissu de ses vêtements.

« Je suis désolé. »

Baal-Berith reprit sa main, et Deathmask le regarda sans comprendre.

« Le temps doit reprendre son cours. Je reviendrai. En attendant, fais attention. Le danger peut prendre des formes multiples, même les plus innocentes. »

Baal-Berith s'écarta de Deathmask. Le jeune homme ne le quitta pas des yeux et vit sa silhouette s'évanouir lentement. La réalité revint, comme une vague gigantesque qui bouscula Deathmask. Le vent à nouveau dans ses cheveux, la chaleur du soleil, le bruit de la mer, des arbres, du monde, heurtèrent le Cancer de plein fouet. Un instant, il crut avoir oublié de respirer. Il baissa les yeux et passa les doigts sur les taches qui parsemaient ses vêtements. Tout ceci était bien réel. Ce lieu abritait-il encore des dangers qu'il ne soupçonnait pas ? Les mises en garde de Baal-Berith sonnaient aux oreilles de Deathmask comme une vérité évidente, que sa rencontre avec ce chérubin cauchemardesque avait achevée de rendre palpable. Un frisson secoua le jeune homme, et le Cancer marcha à grandes enjambées vers les dortoirs. Sur son chemin, la vie était là, comme avant. Une fois dans sa chambre, Deathmask se débarrassa de ses frusques salies et n'eut d'autre choix que d'enfiler un simple t-shirt noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Shura, découragé, lui lancerait sans doute qu'il n'avait aucun sens des responsabilités, mais comment lui expliquer qu'une bête semblant être sortie tout droit de l'enfer avait failli lui trancher la gorge pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait même pas et qu'un être improbable, capable de maîtriser l'espace et le temps, l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Baal-Berith lui avait assuré ne pas en avoir après Athéna, n'être là que pour lui – Deathmask n'avait pas encore eu le temps de songer à ce que cela impliquait – mais le Cancer savait d'expérience qu'une parole donnée n'avait pas valeur d'évangile. Deathmask observa la cicatrice un long moment dans le petit miroir de la salle de bain. Baal-Berith connaissait son nom, cette marque incrustée dans sa chair. Sa voix, son apparence, lui rappelaient de vagues souvenirs.

Deathmask eut un petit soupir rageur et quitta enfin sa chambre pour se rendre dans la grande salle de réception encore vide. Il les attendit. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, une heure plus tard, Shura fonça droit sur lui, et le Cancer rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« C'est pas cool, ce que t'as fait, lui reprocha immédiatement l'Espagnol.

— Je sais. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'en veuille quand même. Je n'étais convié que par obligation.

— Tu aurais pu au moins venir à l'église.

— Mais… Tu ne m'y as pas vu ?

— Bien sûr que non. Tu ne t'es pas réveillé, et j'étais assez agacé comme ça pour venir te tirer de ton pieu.

— Il ne s'est rien passé d'étrange là-bas, alors ?

— À part Aioros en train de chialer comme un gland parce que son frangin se mariait, non. »

Shura dévisageait Deathmask avec un air de profond reproche, mais l'autre jeune homme ne faisait qu'afficher une mine rassurée. Baal-Berith avait modifié le cours du temps pour laver des mémoires la rébellion de la chapelle.

« Mais ça te fait plaisir, en plus !

— Non, non. Écoute. Je suis persuadé que personne ne m'en voudra. Regarde, Aiolia a l'air heureux, Marine aussi. Les gens s'amusent, tout est parfait.

— Bien sûr, tout le monde est content. Mais moi, t'as pas pensé que j'aurais aimé que tu sois là ?

— C'est bon, Shura. Pas la peine de t'énerver. Je suis venu quand même, même un peu tard. Je ne vais pas m'envoler comme ça. »

Les doigts de Deathmask effleurèrent ceux de Shura, puis le Cancer décréta :

« Assez parlé. Il est temps de bouffer enfin de la vraie bouffe. Amène-toi ! »

Mais sous le faux entrain de Deathmask, Shura perçut les inquiétudes, les hésitations. L'ombre oppressante n'avait pas disparu.

-o-

Note : Pour les prénoms différents (Angelo, Matteo), ceci est normal, et n'est pas dû à un problème de mémoire de ma part /o. Il y a encore beaucoup de questions, mais ça va se décanter lentement à partir de maintenant. J'ai définitivement abandonné l'idée de reprendre les anciens chapitres et je vais me contenter de tout réécrire en gardant la trame principale ;).

Réponse aux reviews :

Xyz : Ce seront des éléments de fond présents dans l'autre histoire qui seront placées dans celle-ci, mais globalement, à part la structure, il ne restera pas grand-chose de l'autre /o. J'espère cependant que ce chapitre t'a plu malgré tout ;)

Saint-Angel : Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour répondre à ta question, il n'y aura pas de couples. Quant au yaoi, question difficile. J'aime à penser que je n'en écris pas vraiment. Si tu veux savoir s'il y aura une relation homosexuelle, sans doute (même si pour l'instant, c'est de la bromance plus qu'autre chose) ;).


	4. Cosmogonie

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Bref, le truc habituel.

**Titre** : Pandemonium

**Genre** : Angst, drama, aventure

**Personnage principal : **Deathmask

* * *

**PANDEMONIUM**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Cosmogonie**_

« L'homme s'ennuie du bien, cherche le mieux, trouve le mal et s'y soumet, crainte du pire. »

Duc de Lévis

* * *

Deathmask tira son lit et le poussa de tout son long contre le mur, face à la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la petite fenêtre, simplement cachée par un rideau et se mit en tête d'y fixer une planche en bois, pour en condamner l'accès. Cela ne le gênait guère de savoir la pièce plongée dans une continuelle pénombre. Alors qu'il refermait la fenêtre, la voix de Shura résonna derrière lui. Deathmask se retourna et vit l'Espagnol, l'épaule appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés. Shura haussa les sourcils et répéta :

« Je te demandais ce que tu foutais.

— Comme tu le vois. J'ai condamné la fenêtre.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'arrive pas à dormir la nuit à cause de la clarté dehors, mentit Deathmask. Bon. Ça devrait tenir. »

Shura alluma le petit lustre et secoua la tête, avant de déclarer :

« C'est plutôt lugubre.

— J'ai l'air un mec rempli de joie de vivre ?

— Non, mais à ce point-là, quand même.

— De toute façon, c'est ma chambre. C'est pas comme si tu comptais y passer les vingt prochaines années.

— C'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire, toi, peut-être ? »

Deathmask eut un petit sourire puis secoua la tête.

« Tu es occupé, à part ça ? reprit Shura.

— Non.

— Tu veux aller à la plage ?

— À la plage ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Shura ? Je sais qu'il était un peu chiant sur les bords, maniaque, chipoteur et borné, mais je l'aimais bien quand même, alors ça m'arrangerait si on pouvait me le rendre. »

Shura retint le coup qu'il lui destinait et répliqua, avec un petit sourire :

« Je vais passer sur les insultes et simplement retenir le fait que tu m'apprécies.

— Oh, fais pas comme si tu le savais pas. On se connaît depuis trop longtemps pour ça.

— C'est pas comme si tu me le disais tous les jours non plus. Tu devrais, plaisanta Shura.

— J'ignorais que tu étais pourvu d'un mode « copine envahissante à la recherche d'attention ».

— Qu'est-ce que tu y connais précisément en copine ? », lui rétorqua Shura, la voix légère.

Deathmask rougit un peu – du moins, ses joues le picotèrent – et d'un ton contrarié, il répondit :

« C'est quoi, cette question ? Je fais bien ce que je veux, non.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même. On se connaît depuis trop longtemps. C'est juste une constatation.

— Tu ne sais peut-être pas tout de moi, Shura. »

L'Espagnol haussa un sourcil puis se fendit d'un autre sourire.

« Mais bon, après tout, il faut bien garder une part de mystère, parfois. Tout ceci ne me dit pas si tu viens ou non ?

— De toute façon, tu ne vas pas me lâcher, alors c'est d'accord. Mais y'a pas moyen que je me foute le cul dans la flotte. Je peux plus voir la mer en peinture. »

Deathmask poussa Shura dans le dos pour le faire sortir puis partit avec lui vers la plus grande plage du Sanctuaire, bien loin de la petite crique étriquée où il avait échoué quelques jours plus tôt. Deathmask scrutait d'un œil inquiet les alentours, à la recherche de la moindre anomalie. Les mots de Baal-Berith et ses mises en garde le hantaient et s'il avait choisi l'emmurement pour sa chambre, cela n'était guère innocent. L'idée de se faire égorger par une créature démoniaque – même si elle n'en portait pas le nom – lui tendait les nerfs un à un. Deathmask n'était pas connu pour son grand courage, bien qu'il ne fût pas un lâche non plus. Il acceptait la mort au combat, face à face avec son ennemi, mais se faire tuer sans qu'il ne pût se défendre et pour une cause inconnue, le terrifiait. Il faisait là preuve d'une hypocrisie cynique dont il avait parfaitement conscience ; combien de fois avait-il frappé dans l'ombre pour abattre ses victimes innocentes ? Bien assez pour repeindre son âme entièrement de larmes et de sang.

Il eut un petit regard pour Shura, et une pointe d'inquiétude le traversa. L'autre jeune homme était-il lui aussi en sécurité ? Le Sanctuaire lui-même ne s'exposait-il pas à un risque certain en l'abritant entre ses murs ? Deathmask aurait dû prévenir Shion. Il le savait, le ressentait comme une obligation mais refusait de s'y soumettre. Quelque chose l'en retenait, une vague intuition, une berceuse lointaine.

Shura eut un soupir d'aise quand il marcha enfin sur le sable et trottina jusqu'à la mer. Deathmask resta à bonne distance et s'assit au milieu de la plage, contre un petit rocher. Shura revint vers lui et ferma les yeux en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il savoura la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau un peu pâle, les petits embruns que le vent poussait jusqu'à eux.

« Tu sais… J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça, reconnut soudain Deathmask.

— De ?

— Ma place au sanctuaire. Je n'ai nulle part ailleurs où aller, mais je sais bien que je suis tout sauf désiré ici. Et je dis ça en tant que pure constatation. Ils n'ont jamais pu me supporter. Enfin, la plupart. À part Milo et Aphrodite – et encore, le reste, pfft. Ils me détestent ou me méprisent, m'ignorent, me considèrent comme totalement indigne de l'armure du Cancer. Hé, je vais pas leur en vouloir non plus. À leur place, je ferais sûrement pareil.

— Tu te rends bien compte que tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais les arranger. Je suis un sale con sociopathe, et je ne les aime pas beaucoup non plus. Seulement, ça me fait juste me demander la légitimité de certaines choses à mon tour. Ce n'est pas si simple d'être celui que tout le monde déteste. »

Shura entendit, dans la dernière phrase, une petite souffrance atone, une douleur qui venait de loin et qui cachait un lot de peine bien plus grand que ce que chacun voulait bien comprendre. Deathmask était un solitaire dans l'âme. Il l'avait toujours été, dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Shura percevait pourtant la différence subtile entre être solitaire et être seul, et à demi-mots, le Cancer venait lui aussi de l'admettre. La solitude de Deathmask lui apparut soudain comme évidente. Il avait beau évoluer parmi eux, il n'en restait pas moins un être étrange pour beaucoup. Deathmask ne s'épanchait jamais sur certaines choses, que Shura avait apprises à ne plus demander. L'accord tacite passé entre eux n'entachait en rien leur profonde amitié, et au fil des années, l'Espagnol s'était même surpris à ne plus vouloir savoir. Deathmask, comme il était, lui convenait parfaitement.

« Déjà, ce n'est pas tout le monde.

— Je sais. Et on peut presque dire que tu compenses pour tout le reste, sourit Deathmask.

— Ne commence pas à me flatter comme ça, toi non plus.

— Ça n'arrive pas souvent non plus. Alors profites-en. »

Deathmask se tut une seconde puis continua :

« Tu sais… Tu as raison.

— À propos de ?

— Cette réputation de coureur de jupons. Elle est fausse.

— Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Tu n'as pas besoin de le confirmer. Il n'y a qu'à eux que ça échappe.

— Ça va bien avec l'ensemble, sourit Deathmask.

— Tueur psychopathe, sadique notoire, bête de sexe… Ouais, j'imagine que ça donne un certain cachet à la chose.

— Je devrais peut-être me décider à honorer cette réputation. À bientôt vingt-quatre ans, il serait temps, se moqua l'autre jeune homme.

— Non. Tu es très bien comme ça. »

Deathmask eut une petite moue dubitative et osa un coup d'œil à Shura. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, le regard sur la mer. Il égrainait un peu de sable entre ses doigts, machinalement.

« Cette innocence te va bien. Elle contraste avec le reste. Tu n'y perds rien. Tu vaux mieux que tout ça. »

Deathmask crut déceler un brin de dédain, ou peut-être une mise en garde.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais envie non plus, sourit le Cancer.

— Ne change pas.

— T'en fais pas, si ça devait arriver, je te demanderais ton avis avant, plaisanta Deathmask.

— Et je me ferai une joie de tout contrôler. »

Deathmask éclata de rire et lança son bras autour des épaules de Shura.

« J'en doute pas une seule seconde. Je te fais confiance. »

Shura serra les dents avant de se fendre d'un sourire crispé. Deathmask se releva et lui tendit sa main, qu'il saisit pour se dresser sur ses jambes.

« Bon, on rentre bouffer.

— Ah ? Euh, ok. »

Shura opina du chef, surpris, et suivit Deathmask. Il observait son dos, le léger balancement de ses hanches, le mouvement inconscient de ses mains. Il le rattrapa enfin et répondit distraitement à la question qu'il lui avait posée, sans même l'avoir réellement écoutée.

-o-

Après le repas, Deathmask avait daigné se rendre à l'arène mais s'était contenté de s'assoir pour observer de loin. Il finit par descendre quand Shura lui fit de grands signes de la main, et lança à Aphrodite :

« Salut, Aph.

— Salut. Je sais que c'est bizarre à dire, mais je suis plutôt content que tu sois revenu. C'était un peu chiant, sans toi, en fait.

— Il faut toujours une personne à détester, j'imagine.

— Oh, du calme. Je ne te déteste absolument pas, rétorqua Aphrodite, en souriant. Tu m'agaces profondément, mais je te supporte relativement bien.

— Je prends ça comme un compliment.

— Ça te dit, un petit combat ? Juste pour savoir si tu sais encore te défendre.

— Avec plaisir, vieux. Shura, tu sers d'arbitre.

— C'est de la triche, s'insurgea Aphrodite. Tu as un gros avantage, là.

— Hé, je suis totalement impartial et juste, se défendit Shura. Sinon, Aphrodite, j'ai décidé que tu partais avec un handicap, rajouta-t-il pour plaisanter.

— Ça commence. »

Aphrodite se mit malgré tout en position et s'élança le premier vers le Cancer. Les coups restaient sans danger et prévisibles ; les entraînements servaient désormais simplement à tuer l'ennui. Mais soudain, Deathmask ne put éviter le coup de pied que lui destinait Aphrodite et fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin avant de s'écraser sans aucune grâce contre l'un des murs. Interdit, Aphrodite l'observa sans bouger, les bras ballants, pendant que Shura accourait vers lui, presque hystérique.

« Mais… J'étais certain qu'il allait l'esquiver pourtant, murmura le Suédois, avant de s'avancer à son tour.

— Tu aurais pu faire attention ! s'indigna Shura, en s'agenouillant près de Deathmask pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de contusion.

— Je vais bien, Shura », maugréa le Cancer, assis au sol.

Il se frottait l'arrière de la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il voyait encore trouble, et Shura qui lui criait dans les oreilles lui donnait un mal de crâne carabiné. Il sentit à peine le Capricorne le serrer contre sa poitrine et se contenta de grommeler pendant qu'Aphrodite se répandait en excuses. Deathmask finit par repousser Shura qui lui prêta son bras pour l'aider à se relever. Il ne souffrait que d'une simple bosse, d'une belle éraflure au niveau des coudes et de quelques coupures sur le visage.

« C'est bon, Aphrodite, répéta Deathmask. Je suis pas mort et j'ai déjà vu pire, hein.

— Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas esquivé mon coup ?

— Tu n'étais pas non plus obligé d'y mettre autant de puissance, lui fit remarquer Shura, sèchement.

— Range ton côté maman ours, répliqua Aphrodite. Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je te signale.

— Bon, vos gueules, là, intervint Deathmask. J'ai rien, Aphrodite n'est pas responsable et c'est moi qui ai merdé. Donc maintenant, on se calme. Et Shura, tu me lâches, je sais encore marcher tout seul. »

La vision encore trouble, Deathmask se traîna jusqu'aux gradins pour s'y reposer un peu. Il se tint les côtes de longues minutes à la recherche d'une respiration plus normale. Il ne pensait guère au coup et à la douleur mais à la raison de sa distraction stupide. Il l'avait senti, dans chaque fibre de son corps ; ce froid terrifiant qui l'avait saisi, l'avait secoué au point de lui faire perdre sa concentration. Désorienté, Deathmask avait été incapable de se soustraire à l'assaut d'Aphrodite.

Deathmask sentait encore dans l'arène une aura glaciale qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Il avisa Shura, un peu plus loin, et lui annonça :

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais rentrer me reposer un peu. J'ai encore mal au crâne.

— Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

— Ça ira. Je vais trouver le chemin tout seul, je pense, ironisa Deathmask.

— Comme tu veux. Je viens te voir plus tard.

— À tout à l'heure. »

Deathmask grelottait malgré la chaleur. Il scrutait les alentours d'un air inquiet, dans l'espoir aussi peut-être de trouver Baal-Berith. Il voulait lui parler, lui poser des questions, lui demander encore comment échapper à cette folie. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer normalement et avait la sensation oppressante d'étouffer. Il dut s'arrêter un moment, le regard hagard, pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il reprit sa marche et ne put retenir le soulagement qui le prit quand il traversa le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Il ferma la porte dans un claquement et se débarrassa de son t-shirt dans l'espoir de se donner un peu d'air. La pièce, plongée dans le noir depuis qu'il avait condamné la fenêtre, suintait, moite et malsaine. Deathmask passa les doigts sur la serrure de la porte mais elle était dépourvue de clé. Le jeune homme marmonna un juron agacé. Il en perdait le sommeil, terrifié à l'idée de voir son corps mis en pièces par des monstres assassins. Il s'allongea sur son lit, le dos collé au mur, et garda les yeux ouverts sur l'obscurité trompée par le rai de lumière qui passait sous la porte. Le froid le hantait encore ; il émanait de lui un souffle de cruauté, de duplicité et d'enfer. Deathmask se sentit soudain abandonné. Sa vie était un éternel renoncement, de sa part, de la part des autres, et chaque épisode de son existence l'avait contraint à se défaire d'un bout de son âme. Délaissée, piétinée, déshonorée, cette âme avait subi tous les outrages, essuyé tous les affronts au point de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, de revêtir un masque, de se draper dans l'obscène. L'évocation de son prénom par Baal-Berith avait plongé Deathmask dans un certain désarroi, le repoussant vers des mémoires enfouies et amères. Matteo existait-il encore sous la crasse, l'immondice et la fange ? Deathmask eut un sourire involontaire. Bien que les souvenirs de son enfance lui fussent fragmentaires, il en gardait une impression douce et apaisée. Ses cheveux blancs, ses yeux rouges, la marque sur sa poitrine, n'avaient eu cesse d'effrayer les consciences, mais sa mère aimante avait fait oublier à l'enfant les regards et les médisances. Hélas, le temps s'était arrêté pour Deathmask, un jour de juin. Son cosmos avait commencé à vibrer, à s'éveiller, et le Sanctuaire était venu le chercher. On avait promis à Lucia de veiller sur son fils, d'en faire un homme de bien et de justice, un homme au service de l'autre. Heureuse de racheter les fautes que l'enfant portait malgré lui, malgré sa cruauté parfois gratuite, elle l'avait laissé partir. Deathmask ne l'avait jamais revue. Et les douceurs de sa mère, ses mots tendres, ses gestes plein d'affection avaient à jamais sombré vers les affres d'un passé révolu. Matteo lui aussi avait chuté de la tour d'ivoire que sa mère avait construite pour lui. Il avait connu la douleur physique, les brimades morales, les injures et les insultes d'un maître intransigeant qui ne supportait ni la faiblesse, ni la compassion. Matteo avait pris le nom de Deathmask pour cacher son âme, pour oublier sa souffrance, pour épouser l'archétype même de la mort et du sang. Deathmask était celui qui les avait portés tous les deux, qui avait gagné l'armure, et leurs forces conjointes avaient assuré au jeune homme sa survivance, jusqu'à sa déchéance. Matteo et Deathmask ne faisaient qu'un. Il n'était pas une personnalité schizophrène. Il avait retiré la chaîne qui retenait sa violence déjà naturelle pour la laisser exploser et se protéger des assauts du monde extérieur. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais été capable de la dominer à nouveau, et Matteo s'était laissé griser par le pouvoir, la force et la haine. Aujourd'hui, cette violence s'était apaisée, et s'il n'avait pas perdu son sadisme, Deathmask savait se maîtriser et se restreindre. Il était aussi un peu plus perméable aux émotions ; rien qu'un peu d'humanité parmi l'indicible.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait quittée, sa mère lui manqua terriblement. Les ongles de sa main droite s'enfoncèrent soudain dans sa paume, et Deathmask cligna des yeux. Il ne pleura pas. Il n'avait pas lieu de le faire. C'était une simple nostalgie pour des jours plus heureux. Deathmask se frotta les paupières de son pouce et de son index, et se tourna sur le dos. Il replia une jambe et croisa les mains derrière sa tête. Il commençait à s'assoupir quand la sensation de froid le reprit. Il se redressa brusquement, à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement.

« Calme-toi. »

Deathmask laissa échapper un cri un peu ridicule et alluma la petite lampe sur la table de chevet, manquant de la faire tomber.

« Putain, ne refais jamais ça. »

Baal-Berith eut un sourire puis dit :

« Je sens que quelque chose te préoccupe.

— Franchement, tu crois ? Déjà, j'aimerais bien savoir d'où tu viens pour te pointer comme ça tout le temps.

— Chaque chose en son temps.

— Mais tu te fous de moi, là ? J'ai failli me faire décapiter par un putain de faux angelot de merde, et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire tranquille ?

— Tu pleures ? »

Désarçonné par la question, Deathmask resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Nan. J'ai passé l'âge.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Matteo.

— Si tu m'appelles encore une seule fois comme ça, je te t'éclate. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus entendre ce mot.

— Si c'est ce que tu veux. Il est sans importance de toute façon. »

Deathmask fut pris de la terrible envie de lui arracher les yeux pour enfin obtenir de lui les réponses qu'il souhaitait tant entendre.

« Tu t'es blessé ? s'inquiéta Baal-Berith, face aux traits tirés du jeune homme.

— J'ai pris un mauvais coup. J'ai eu un moment d'inattention. J'ai senti un truc dans l'arène… Et…

— Quoi ? Comment ça ?

— C'est difficile à expliquer. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a eu que moi à le ressentir…

— Explique-moi, s'il te plaît… »

La voix blanche de Baal-Berith inquiéta Deathmask, qui se gratta la tête avant de répondre :

« Juste… ce froid… Je sais que ça veut rien dire, mais c'était comme si on m'avait jeté dans une eau glacée.

— Ils savent.

— Qui ? Qui à la fin ? J'en ai assez de tes petits jeux. Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance de toute façon ? »

Baal-Berith allait reprendre quand la voix de Shura derrière la porte retentit soudain. Aussitôt, le temps se figea, et Baal-Berith déclara :

« Sois prudent, je t'en conjure. Je ne peux rien contre eux, je ne suis qu'un messager. »

L'homme posa sa main froide sur la joue de Deathmask, avec une infinie tendresse, puis se leva avant de s'évanouir dans le Rien tout entier. Les secondes retrouvèrent leur course, et Shura entra dans sa chambre. Deathmask le regarda avec anxiété, mais rien ne trahissait chez l'Espagnol la moindre suspicion, juste un peu de curiosité.

« Tu parlais à qui ? J'ai entendu ta voix en approchant.

— Euh… Je parlais tout seul. Ça m'arrive souvent.

— Ça m'étonne pas. Alors, tu vas mieux ?

— Ouais, ouais. J'aurai juste le droit à une belle bosse.

— Tu m'as foutu les jetons.

— N'en veux pas à Aphrodite. C'est ma faute, pas la sienne.

— Elle t'a quand même pas raté, la morue. »

Un petit rire déchira la gorge de Deathmask, et le jeune homme se rallongea, alors que Shura s'asseyait au bord du lit.

« Il déteste qu'on parle de lui au féminin et tu le sais très bien. Il est pas responsable de son nom.

— Et toi, tu l'es du tien ?

— Oui. C'est une création de ma part que je trouve particulièrement bien trouvée.

— Chacun a sa fierté là où il peut. »

Deathmask vit la main de Shura approcher son torse pour effleurer la cicatrice.

« Je me suis toujours demandé où tu avais récupéré un truc pareil. Elle te fait mal encore ?

— Pas vraiment. Tu agis bizarrement depuis que l'on s'est retrouvé, s'exclama le Cancer, changeant de sujet.

— J'avais perdu mon meilleur ami pour la deuxième fois. Je sais que c'est difficile à imaginer, mais j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de peine. »

La main de Deathmask partit à la rencontre de celle de Shura, toujours sur sa poitrine.

« Oublie tout ça. Ça n'a plus lieu d'être. Bon… Je pense que je vais pouvoir me lever. J'irais bien fumer une clope pour me remettre sur pied.

— T'as de la chance que je sois allé acheter des cartouches hier.

— Je ne suis qu'un fumeur occasionnel. C'est toi, le dépendant. Je ne fais que profiter de ton addiction. »

Shura leva les yeux au ciel et attendit Deathmask sur le pas de la porte. Une fois dehors, il lui tendit une cigarette et son briquet. Le Cancer tira une longue bouffée de fumée, et eut un soupir contenté.

« Au moins, ça me calmera les nerfs, murmura-t-il, pendant que Shura allumait à son tour sa cigarette.

— Tu disais ?

— Rien. Je profite. »

La cigarette toujours entre les doigts, Deathmask se gratta le sourcil du pouce, songeur.

_Ils savent. Ils savent. Ils. Savent._

-o-

La moindre caresse du vent dans les tuiles ou dans la planche de bois mal fixée suffisait désormais à déclencher chez lui une réaction immédiate de défense. Il se demandait parfois si Baal-Berith ne cherchait pas simplement à insuffler en lui un sentiment de peur incontrôlable dans le but de faire de lui ce dont il avait envie. Il lui avait fait confiance sans même questionner ses raisons, et plus encore qu'avant, il gardait ses distances avec les autres chevaliers, par peur de voir en eux des ennemis invisibles. Deathmask, comme chaque nuit, se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, pour ne sombrer parfois dans le sommeil qu'aux premières heures du jour, quand l'épuisement le contraignait à un repos agité, court, désagréable.

Ce matin encore, il se leva bien avant les autres, et se glissa hors de sa chambre pour traverser le long couloir sans un bruit. À peine eut-il mis le pied hors de l'édifice que les fins poils sur ses bras se hérissèrent. Il faisait un froid polaire, malgré le grand soleil. Deathmask croisa les bras sur la poitrine et marcha droit devant lui. Il erra longtemps, cherchant à se calmer, et au bout d'une heure, le jeune homme afficha un visage moins concerné. Le teint pâle, les yeux fatigués, Deathmask trahissait à lui seul la profonde instabilité que la venue de cet être sans réelle identité avait fait naître en lui.

Il approchait de l'arène quand il s'arrêta brusquement, les sens en alerte. Il leva la tête pour observer le ciel qui se peignait d'ombre, dans un silence oppressant et lourd, un feulement qui venait du sol. Deathmask serra les poings et les dents, le cœur affolé. Il avait presque honte de se pâmer ainsi dans la peur, mais face à une menace impermanente et encore inconnue, il n'était plus qu'un homme terrifié par l'idée d'une mort atroce. Soudain, un grondement perça le jour, un sifflement bestial qui figea le Cancer sur place. Horrifié, le jeune homme vit descendre le long des hauts murs soudain en ruines de l'arène trois silhouettes aux vagues formes humaines, rendues grotesques par les pointes noires qui jaillissaient de leur dos, leur face aux excroissances difformes et leur crâne presque chauve où s'épandaient une crinière filasse. Leurs corps étaient parsemés de taches noires, semblables à des croûtes dont suintait un liquide sombre, nauséabond. Leurs orbites pourtant vides fixaient Deathmask. Le monde autour de lui semblait avoir bougé, basculé, comme arraché à la réalité du sanctuaire. Celui-ci était encore là, mais différent, autre, étranger. Deathmask ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Les trois créatures ouvrèrent grande leur gueule, sur un cri glaçant, se répondant à l'unisson, et Deathmask, sans réfléchir, commit l'erreur de leur tourner le dos en espérant leur échapper. Derrière lui, il entendait la frappe mécanique de leurs pattes sur le sol, en un rythme précis, calculé. Le jeune homme avait beau l'espérer, l'implorer, le supplier, Baal-Berith l'avait abandonné. Le chemin en terre se déformait devant lui, se tournait, se pliait ; le terrain se dressait à son tour pour l'achever, et le jeune homme devait faire montre d'une certaine agilité pour parvenir à garder son équilibre. Tout ce qui faisait le sanctuaire n'existait plus, pour laisser sa place à un espace qui prenait vie et se révoltait contre lui. L'obscurité qui enrobait désormais les lieux empêchait Deathmask de s'y retrouver, et le Cancer croyait devenir fou, plus encore que la démence dans laquelle il avait été si souvent plongé auparavant. La poussée d'adrénaline liée à la peur portait son infatigable course, mais soudain, il fut stoppé net par un bras au-travers de sa poitrine. Deathmask se sentit basculer dans le vide, mais il n'eut pas la force de crier et ferma les yeux, en attendant l'impact. Ce dernier fut moins brutal qu'il avait pu le craindre, et quand il rouvrit les paupières, il était couché sur le dos, face à un grand ciel bleu. Deathmask gratta le sol de ses doigts, et un peu de terre passa sous ses ongles. Il porta une de ses mains à son visage puis la tendit devant lui, cachant le soleil derrière sa paume. La chaleur était douce, et le vent calme. Ses oreilles sifflaient encore d'un bourdonnement sourd, et Deathmask n'entendait que de vagues murmures autour de lui. Toujours allongé, il tourna la tête et aperçut une silhouette fine qui s'agitait en tous sens, avec des grands gestes. Deathmask ne put retenir le geignement douloureux qui lui déchira la gorge quand il voulut se redresser, et fronça les sourcils.

« Il revient à lui, pousse-toi de là, tu veux. »

Le visage de Baal-Bérith se pencha sur lui, et Deathmask sentit les doigts glacés de l'homme effleurer sa joue.

« Tu m'as laissé, accusa le Cancer, le ton bas.

— Non. Bien sûr que non…

— Ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait pu y faire grand-chose non plus. »

Deathmask s'appuya sur le bras que lui présentait l'autre homme et s'assit au sol. Il se frotta les yeux, se gratta les cheveux et dévisagea la femme qui se tenait près de Baal-Bérith, les bras croisés, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Que… Quoi ?

— C'est moi qui t'ai tiré de là. »

La femme était petite et mince. Son visage, marqué par les années, ne trahissait pour autant aucune animosité. Il se dégageait d'elle une certaine douceur, que le noir de ses vêtements ne venait pas entacher. Ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant étaient maintenus en un chignon, dégageant un front haut, des yeux gris. Elle parlait d'une voix calme, presque égale. Deathmask se hissa enfin sur ses jambes et jeta un œil autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une partie éloignée du sanctuaire, un bout de terre aride où l'été avait brûlé la maigre végétation.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? grogna Deathmask, alors que Baal-Bérith époussetait ses épaules d'une main concernée.

— Un merci m'aurait suffi.

— Elle s'appelle Astarté, répondit Baal-Bérith, avec un regard en coin pour la femme.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'emporta soudain Deathmask. J'ai cru que le Sanctuaire allait sombrer, et puis c'était quoi, ces trucs, encore ? Putain, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas en paix ?! »

Baal-Bérith essuya la colère du jeune homme en baissant la tête, et répondit d'une voix douce, après quelques secondes de réflexion :

« Je ne désire que ça, tu sais.

— J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me massacrer, rétorqua Deathmask, tremblant de peur rétrospective. Comment… comment c'est arrivé ?

— Tu as basculé dans la Marge.

— La quoi ?

— C'est un monde entre l'univers des humains et le nôtre, expliqua Astarté. Nous ne devons jamais nous y aventurer.

— Sinon ?

— Tu en as eu un petit aperçu. La Marge joue contre nous. Tu en as déjà fait l'expérience plusieurs fois. Les églises, les cathédrales, les chapelles… Ce sont les points de transfert entre la Marge et la réalité. »

Deathmask s'était inconsciemment rapproché de Baal-Bérith, dont la présence le rassurait.

« Mais… pourquoi est-ce que je me suis retrouvé là-bas ?

— On t'y a entraîné.

— On ?

— Ça serait trop long à expliquer.

— Non. Non ! J'en ai assez ! explosa Deathmask. Je me moque de vos petits jeux ! Je refuse d'en faire partie, je n'ai pas demandé ça, moi. Je suis pas revenu pour devoir encore vivre la peur au ventre comme avant !

— Écoute, tenta Baal-Bérith.

— Non, pas question ! Toi, tu vas m'écouter ! Je veux des réponses !

— C'est trop tôt, plaida Astarté.

— Soit vous m'expliquez, soit je vais en parler à Shion. »

La langue de Baal-Bérith claqua sur son palais, et l'homme finit par capituler.

-o-

À suivre…

Réponse aux commentaires :

Xyz : Ça me rassure, alors ;3 J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Saint-Angel : J'avoue, la relation Shura/DM est assez ambigüe. Je visualise ça comme une amitié très forte, parfois borderline du côté de la chèvre. Pour l'histoire du chérubin contraire aux croyances, cela va servir en effet /o

Alaiya : Je t'avais déjà répondu, je crois (ma mémoire me joue des tours q-q), mais quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour ton commentaire !


	5. Jéricho

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Bref, le truc habituel.

**Titre** : Pandemonium

**Genre** : Angst, drama, aventure

**Personnage principal **:Deathmask

**Note** : Un tas de réponses dans ce chapitre… et de nouvelles questions aussi, je pense /o

* * *

**PANDEMONIUM**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Jéricho**_

« Quand même je marcherais dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, je ne craindrais aucun Mal, car tu seras à mes côtés. »

23:4, Livres des Psaumes, Ancien Testament

* * *

Deathmask observait Baal-Bérith, toujours occupé à épousseter une poussière imaginaire sur le t-shirt du jeune homme. Astarté les fixait avec ironie, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un sourire moqueur vissé aux lèvres. Elle lança, non sans un certain délice :

« Ce serait presque adorable, si je n'en connaissais pas plus.

— Garde tes remarques, lui intima Baal-Bérith, sans même la regarder. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire.

— En le traitant comme un enfant, bien évidemment. Il faut reconnaître que tu as toujours parfaitement réussi à tout gâcher, alors j'imagine que lui donner un peu d'attention permet de rattraper tes échecs. »

Deathmask vit le visage de Baal-Bérith s'agiter, ses traits frémir. Il aurait juré qu'ils avaient même changé de forme pour se muer en une face qui ne lui était pas inconnue mais qui restait à la lisière de sa mémoire, comme un refus. Agacé, le jeune homme finit par s'ébrouer avec une insulte et s'écria :

« La vieille a raison. Au lieu d'éviter mes questions, réponds-moi.

— Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu vas bien.

— Pourquoi ? »

La question désarçonna Baal-Bérith qui fit enfin un pas en arrière pour s'écarter de Deathmask. Celui-ci lâcha un bruyant soupir et serra les poings. Campé sur ses jambes, les épaules bien hautes, droites, le Cancer était prêt à l'attaque et n'attendait qu'un geste de trop pour réagir. Peu importait si son cosmos ne répondait plus, il était rompu aux arts du combat, et se battre à mains nues ne lui faisait pas peur. Astarté ne faisait plus attention à lui et se contentait de poser un regard rêveur sur les petits oliviers fanés qui croulaient sous le soleil.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda Deathmask, la voix glaciale.

— Je te l'ai dit, répondit Baal-Bérith, avec patience.

— Non. Tu n'as rien dit du tout. Tu t'es contenté de réponses évasives qui ne veulent rien dire. Ton visage… il me rappelle quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir… À me souvenir. »

Baal-Bérith ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis lâcha d'un ton égal :

« Je suis né du Néant, je ne suis rien de tangible ou de matériel. »

Deathmask leva la main et vint effleurer l'avant-bras de l'autre homme, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourtant, je peux te toucher.

— Pour me réaliser dans ce monde, je peux choisir un support. Peu importe lequel. »

À ces mots, le visage de Baal-Bérith s'anima à nouveau, s'effaça, tandis que son corps lui aussi se transformait lentement. Deathmask recula d'un pas, dans une exclamation surprise, et murmura :

« C'est… C'est ma mère… »

Baal-Bérith s'incarnait sous les traits d'une femme aux yeux doux, à la peau laiteuse, aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle était belle, étonnante de bonté et de légèreté. Deathmask chercha la silhouette sombre à laquelle il s'était habitué, mais il n'y avait qu'Astarté qui ne disait toujours rien, et cette femme au visage si familier, jamais oublié.

« Je peux être ce que tu veux que je sois », murmura la femme, d'une voix étrange.

La mère de Deathmask laissa sa place à une vieille femme vêtue de noir, au dos voûté et aux mains éraflées, avant que celle-ci ne fût à nouveau remplacée par un adolescent aux vêtements étranges. Le bal des visages et des corps se poursuivit encore, et chaque regard qui passait paraissait résonner en Deathmask comme une mémoire moribonde et effondrée.

« Shura ! s'écria soudain Deathmask, alors que Baal-Bérith avait revêtu les traits du chevalier du Capricorne.

— Ce que tu veux, répéta l'homme, de cet accent chantant.

— Cesse de te moquer de moi ! s'écria l'Italien. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Shura ?

— Rien. Je ne lui ai rien fait », répéta Baal-Bérith, en reprenant l'apparence que Deathmask lui avait toujours connue.

L'Italien se calma un instant mais reprit :

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

— Ton ami ne risque rien… »

Deathmask fronça un peu les sourcils. Il avait cru percevoir, dans ses simples mots, une mise en garde qui ne lui plaisait guère.

« Je suis l'histoire de tes existences, continua Baal-Bérith. J'ai été le témoin de chacune de tes vies et de tes chutes. »

Le regard vide qu'afficha Deathmask arracha un rire moqueur à Astarté. Baal-Bérith leva la main et effleura la joue du jeune homme.

« Ce que tu es aujourd'hui, Matteo, ce n'est qu'un agrégat d'êtres qui ont été eux aussi, un jour, l'agrégat de ceux qui les avaient précédés.

— Cela ne veut rien dire. Rien du tout ! Ça ne m'explique pas cette histoire de Marge, et puis les églises, et ces… choses…

— Ces choses, ce sont des lémures. »

Deathmask se tourna vers Astarté, qui venait de parler. Celle-ci affichait un visage indifférent. Baal-Bérith poursuivit :

« La Marge est un entre-deux-mondes, peuplée de lémures, là pour la défendre. Elle peut s'ouvrir et se briser, se déformer comme elle l'entend. Elle sert de frontière entre notre monde, et leur monde à eux.

— Eux ?

— Il faut que tu lui montres », répliqua Astarté, en lançant un regard sombre à Baal-Bérith.

L'homme ferma les yeux une seconde puis prit brutalement Deathmask par le bras. Le Cancer voulut se débattre, mais le sol sembla soudain se dérober sous ses pieds. Le paysage autour de lui se morcelait, s'effondrait, éclatait. Deathmask sentit presque son corps se dissoudre à son tour, l'espace d'une milliseconde, en un million de particules qui s'agglutinèrent à nouveau pour le replacer dans un univers tangible, solide et évident. Pourtant, tout autour d'eux était froid et obscur, et Deathmask s'arracha à Baal-Bérith, qui ne l'avait pas lâché, pour faire quelques pas.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? s'exclama-t-il, perdu.

— Je fabrique et défais la matière et le temps.

— Pourquoi est-ce que cela ressemble au puits des Morts ?

— Parce que il s'agit bien du puits des Morts.

— Quoi ? Mais…

— Une version du puits des Morts…, expliqua Baal-Bérith. La version de la Porte des Morts, en réalité. Nous, on appelle ça les limbes. Comme la Marge, c'est une frontièr. Viens. »

Astarté était déjà partie devant eux, marchant vers une grande arche posée au milieu d'un lieu dévasté, silencieux et opaque. Le cœur de Deathmask battait vite, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait retenir les pas qui le menaient vers ce monument biscornu et asymétrique. L'arche était couverte de fresques aux relents guerriers ; des scènes des combats recouvraient toute la partie en hauteur avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il ne restait alors plus que des cercles grossiers gravés ici et là sans réelle logique.

« L'histoire s'est arrêtée, murmura Astarté, surprenant le regard de l'Italien.

— Et elle doit reprendre », compléta Baal-Bérith.

L'homme posa sa main dans le dos de Deathmask et poussa le Cancer vers l'arc. L'arche brillait d'un léger halo depuis qu'il s'était approché. Deathmask ferma les yeux et se crispa quand il se sentit aspiré une nouvelle fois par le manque de matière, alors qu'il traversait la portée.

« Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, hein. »

Le ton ironique d'Astarté arracha un grognement au Cancer qui leva malgré tout les paupières. Devant lui s'offrait un paysage inquiétant, désertique. Un étrange soleil rouge brillait dans un ciel qui paraissait lointain, mais l'endroit était pourtant baigné dans une lumière presque naturelle. Deathmask porta la main à sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils ; la cicatrice qui déformait sa chair brûlait d'une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Baal-Bérith lui prit la main. Deathmask baissa les yeux pour observer les doigts gantés de l'autre homme, mêlés aux siens, et stupidement, sa prise se raffermit. Astarté ouvrait la marche. Deathmask pensa soudain à Shura. Cela revêtait une sorte d'habitude, une martingale qui lui permettait de se calmer. Shura était la tranquillité qui manquait à sa vie, une rationalité qu'il n'avait pas. Deathmask l'admirait. Il était comme un idéal, qu'il ne désirait pourtant pas atteindre. Shura était unique et incarnait une perfection que le Cancer savait ne pas posséder. Pour remplir son rôle, il lui avait fallu accepter de se perdre dans une violence aveugle, d'endosser une armure qui respirait la mort, de passer un sépulcre impie tissé de sang. Shura aurait pu tout avoir d'un héros, si sa loyauté indéfectible envers son pope et une cause q;;u'il croyait juste ne l'avait pas perdu. Deathmask était égaré à tout jamais du côté du Mal. Shura n'y avait fait qu'un bref détour avant de retrouver un peu de lumière.

Soudain, Baal-bérith s'arrêta. Deathmask fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard interrogateur. L'homme sourit et leva la main. À peine eut-il bougé les doigts que la matière se désintégra encore pour laisser apercevoir une ville immense, baignée d'agitation et de bruits. Les bâtiments, faits de métal et d'acier, étaient hauts, imposants, clignotaient de mille feux. La foule, compacte, véritable cohue, semblait venue d'un autre monde. Ces gens n'avaient rien d'humain. Certains étaient couverts d'écailles ou de fourrure, portaient des cornes, des queues effilées. D'autres avaient deux têtes, plusieurs bras, volaient, se paraient d'exosquelettes. Deathmask s'entendit arrêter de respirer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne risques rien. »

Les « gens » d'ici le dévisageaient de tous leurs yeux, et Deathmask percevait un murmure persistant, alors que la foule se séparait pour les laisser passer. Malgré l'étrangeté, il ne ressentait aucune crainte. Baal-Bérith s'arrêta enfin devant un bâtiment aux allures de palais décadent et lança à Astarté :

« Je dois parler à Matteo. »

La femme hocha la tête et disparut sous les yeux de Deathmask.

« Viens. »

Baal-Bérith poussa la porte qui leur barrait la route. Le palais était beau, blanc et doré. De grandes baies en verre donnaient sur les toits de la cité. Les deux hommes montèrent un large escalier, puis Baal-Bérith mena Deathmask jusqu'à une grande pièce, à l'étonnante décoration baroque.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Baal-Bérith sourit et lui proposa de s'assoir. Deathmask obéit, guindé et raide.

« Nous sommes à Pandora.

— Ça me parle à mort…

— Les humains appellent ça l'Enfer, entre autres choses. Nous, nous appelons ça simplement Pandémonium. Pandora est la capitale de notre royaume. »

Deathmask déglutit bruyamment et balbutia :

« Ça n'a aucun sens… Quel rapport avec la Marge ? Et ces… lémures ?

— Les lémures sont en réalité des parasites. Ils s'attaquent à l'âme des morts et fusionnent avec eux afin de donner naissance aux créatures-soldats que tu as vues.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Eh bien… »

Baal-Bérith s'arrêta une minute, sembla chercher ses mots, et répondit enfin :

« Il faut que tu arrives à te défaire de ce que tu crois être une réalité. Sinon, ce que je vais te dire te paraîtra outrancier et mensonger.

— Comment ça ?

— Il faut que tu oublies tout ce que tu as appris jusqu'à présent sur l'Enfer, sur Dieu, sur tout.

— Je t'écoute, répliqua Deathmask, la voix glaciale de terreur contenue.

— Notre peuple est en paix depuis des millénaires. Nous ne cherchons pas à asservir l'être humain ou à le pervertir. Ce n'est pas notre but.

— Pourquoi cette remarque ?

— Parce que cela expliquera la suite. L'être humain est une création.

— D'un dieu ?;p

— Non… Pas exactement. C'est un outil de domination forgé par les Autres. C'est difficile à expliquer sans utiliser une terminologie que tu pourrais comprendre. Au début de la Création, le Néant a donné naissance à des êtres divers, dont notre peuple faisait partie. Généralement, on nous appelle les Démons. Parmi les autres peuples, l'un s'est distingué par sa capacité à régner. Il a exterminé chaque race une à une, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que deux. Nous et eux.

— Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu me parles d'Anges, là ? »

Baal-Bérith sourit tristement et murmura :

« C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle.

— Mais attends, ça n'a aucun sens ! On parle de serviteurs de Dieu contre des pantins du Diable, c'est…

— Il n'y a ni Dieu ni Diable, l'interrompit Baal-Bérith. Ce sont des fabrications. Une justification si tu préfères. Pour nous détruire, ils ont mis au point les humains, les ont laissés se multiplier pour pouvoir régner sur tout et partout, à travers le contrôle qu'ils ont sur eux. Ils leur ont donné une âme, la possibilité de mourir, pour pouvoir les asservir à nouveau dans la mort. Ils en ont fait des pions.

— C'est… C'est complètement insensé, s'écria Deathmask, en agrippant ses cheveux.

— Leurs agents sont partout. Dans tout. Chaque église, chaque cathédrale, sont autant de bornes qui servent à mailler leur réseau. Ce tissu sert à maintenir le contrôle sur les populations d'humains. Ils observent, ils jugent et tuent ceux qui les gênent. Et nous… Nous les gênons. C'est pour cela que nous avons bâti Pandemonium. Elle nous protège. Mais pour combien de temps ?

— Comment… Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire… Je ne suis qu'un humain, moi aussi. »

Baal-Bérith pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Pandemonium ne s'offre qu'à ceux qu'elle peut abriter. »

Deathmask pâlit et bondit sur ses jambes.

« Ça n'a pas de sens ! Pas de sens ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ceux de ta race. Même si je ne suis qu'un vulgaire outil à tes yeux ou un objet d'oppression, je m'en moque. Comme un tas de gens aussi qui vivent et meurent sans savoir !

— Les gens qui meurent sont voués à la souffrance du lémure avant que leur âme ne soit complètement aspirée par le parasite.

— Mais j'en ai rien à faire, de tout ça ! De toute façon, pourquoi je te croirais ? Tu l'as dit, tu es un démon. Tu peux très bien me mentir. Me tromper. Comme… »

Deathmask laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux quand Baal-Bérith, d'un geste rageur, l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt pour le plaquer contre la porte.

« J'ai cherché à te protéger depuis la nuit des temps, depuis que le monde est monde. »

La voix de Baal-Bérith avait changé et s'était faite plus grave. Ses doigts passaient sur le visage de Deathmask, et lui cachaient la vue.

« Je ne les laisserai pas une nouvelle fois gagner. »

Il relâcha le Cancer qui le dévisagea, pâle.

« Je suis désolé, soupira Baal-Bérith. Ce que je te dis va à l'encontre de tout ce que tu sais. Mais pourtant, c'est la vérité. Les lémures, les chérubins, tous les autres, sont là pour te tuer. Parce qu'ils savent désormais que je t'ai trouvé.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Cette explication sera pour plus tard. Il ne faut pas que tu restes trop longtemps à Pandemonium. Pandora est une ville vivante qui réagit à ta présence. Elle ne voudra plus te laisser partir si tu y restes trop longtemps. Quand tu seras de retour au Sanctuaire, promets-moi d'être prudent. Les Autres se cachent parmi les humains, se comportent comme eux, leur ressemblent. Je serai là, Astarté et son frère Astaroth aussi si tu as besoin de nous, mais malheureusement, parfois, nous arrivons trop tard.

— Comme… Comme par le passé ? »

Deathmask baissa les yeux vers la cicatrice cachée par le tissu sombre de son vêtement.

« Il n'y a pas eu que cette fois… Mais elle fut sans doute la plus violente… C'est une chance que tu aies hérité de cette armure d'or, tu sais. Elle te protège à sa manière. Ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard. »

Baal-Bérith s'accorda un sourire puis continua :

« Je vais t'aider à retourner dans le monde qui est encore le tien. Tes amis n'auront aucune conscience du temps et de l'espace qui ont été modifiés. Pour eux, rien ne sera arrivé. »

Baal-Bérith leva les deux mains et les posa contre la poitrine de Deathmask.

« C'est assez désagréable comme sensation, grogna le Cancer.

— Je sais. Vois ça comme une sorte de téléportation améliorée.

— Tu fais quoi exactement ?

— Je manipule la matière qui te constitue pour la renvoyer dans le plan où elle est la plus stable. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas ici.

— Bon, dépêche-toi, qu'on en finisse.

— Je reviendrai te voir bientôt. »

Deathmask hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Brusquement, la sensation de disparition le reprit. Son corps et son âme s'évanouirent à tout, s'éparpillèrent pour rejaillir en une seule entité, sous le grand soleil de Grèce. Le jeune homme était allongé là où il s'était réveillé quand Astarté l'avait tiré de la marge. Deathmask vérifia qu'il était entier et porta les mains à son visage. Tout lui paraissait irréel. Un instant, il se demanda même si tout ceci n'était pas qu'un simple rêve étrange, une construction que son esprit lui apposait pour l'aider à supporter son retour à une existence faite de cadres et de limites. Deathmask se redressa lentement, les jambes tremblantes, et choisit de regagner sa chambre pour se reposer. Ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller et venir de droite à gauche. Une fois le doute et le soupçon installés dans son esprit, le jeune homme cherchait des signes de trahison chez les autres, des gestes en trop ou des regards sans équivoque.

Deathmask poussa un soupir quand il s'étendit sur son lit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Les visages que Baal-Bérith avaient incarnés devant lui ne cessaient d'apparaître dans son esprit, et le jeune homme tentait de leur donner des noms, sans y parvenir. Frustré, fatigué, un peu apeuré aussi, Deathmask s'abandonna au sommeil.

-o-

« T'as pas vu Deathmask ? »

Aphrodite releva la tête et observa Shura, avant de faire la moue et de répondre :

« Non. Ça fait un petit moment, d'ailleurs. Il est parti se promener, non ?

— Ouais, sans doute, c'est bien son genre. »

Shura soupira et se gratta le front.

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Je ne pense pas qu'il va disparaître comme ça.

— Mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'il ne soit pas revenu avec nous. Je veux dire… Il n'y aucune raison pour qu'il réapparaisse comme ça trois mois plus tard sans explication.

— C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Peut-être… que pour lui, ça a pris un peu plus de temps ?

— Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

— Arrête, Shura. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas tout à fait tort non plus. Tu peux faire semblant que ce n'est pas vrai, mais ça ne changera rien. J'ai fréquenté Deathmask longtemps de par nos obligations respectives, et je l'ai vu à l'œuvre. Alors s'imaginer que son pardon a été un peu plus long à venir que pour les autres n'est pas bien difficile.

— Il a fait ce qu'on lui a demandé de faire. Dans ce cas-là, moi aussi, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui.

— Toi, tu ne savais pas. Deathmask connaissait la vérité.

— Au final, le résultat est le même. »

Aphrodite roula des yeux et choisit de ne pas insister. Les trois mois qu'il avait passés sans Deathmask avaient rendu Shura plus agressif qu'à l'accoutumée, et ses vieilles habitudes n'avaient pas encore disparu. Le Capricorne avait défendu bec et ongles son ami à chaque parole de trop, chaque insulte prononcée dans la plaisanterie. Il s'était battu pour défendre le peu d'honneur qui restait au chevalier du Cancer. L'amitié de Shura et Deathmask avait souvent été moquée et méprisée, considérée comme une anomalie au mieux, comme une insulte à la dignité de Shura au pire. Mais l'Espagnol n'avait jamais abandonné cet homme, que la Mort avait pourtant choisi comme bras armé. La cruauté de Deathmask était un exutoire pour Shura, une façon de se libérer du même trop plein de violence qu'il avait en lui. Shura se nourrissait de la fureur de Deathmask, comme ce dernier avait appris à se nourrir de la droiture de son ami. C'était cela, et rien d'autre, qui l'avait poussé à se sacrifier comme les autres pour Athéna.

Shura finit par abandonner Aphrodite sans un mot de plus et remonta vers les dortoirs des chevaliers, sous le soir tombant. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Deathmask et entra en silence. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, et le jeune homme s'approcha. Avec prudence, il s'assit au bord du lit et observa le visage du Cancer, dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Les cheveux clairs de l'Italien étaient un peu salis de sang, et Shura écarta prudemment les mèches qui barraient ses yeux. De petites coupures clairsemaient la peau de Deathmask et une fine couche de poussière recouvraient ses joues et son cou. Shura fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux pour regarder les bras nus de son ami. Eux aussi étaient parcourus d'égratignures et de terre. Deathmask s'était-il battu ? Le retour du jeune homme déplaisait à beaucoup, mais aucun chevalier n'aurait eu la stupidité de s'attaquer au Cancer.

Shura reprit ses mains qui s'étaient égarées sur la gorge de Deathmask. L'Italien s'agitait. Depuis quelques jours, il paraissait épuisé, mais évitait les questions inquiètes de l'Espagnol, les balayant par des réponses évasives qui voulaient dire tout et son contraire. Shura reprit sa contemplation mélancolique. Deathmask se perdait dans un aveuglement confortable, sans doute incapable d'imaginer ce que cachaient les yeux placides de son ami. Le Cancer n'avait certes pas une beauté éclatante ; elle était cependant réelle, discrète, perdue derrière l'obscurité qui entourait Deathmask. Il n'était plus non le plus intelligent ou le plus fort, le plus loyal ou le plus juste. Pourtant, rien de tout cela n'empêchait Shura de voir au-delà des évidences.

L'Espagnol, comme toujours, avait analysé, conceptualisé, cette part de lui à l'excès. Shura était capable de retirer aux choses leur essence même pour les intérioriser une fois qu'il les avait dépourvues de leur réalité. Qu'il fût attiré par Deathmask n'avait été que la suite logique du raisonnement qui l'avait amené à accepter ses préférences autres. Celles-ci n'appartenaient pas à la même sphère que son devoir envers le sanctuaire et sa déesse. Cette attirance restait à la lisière du fantasme, sans espoir de s'extirper à sa nature immatérielle. Deathmask était un de ces êtres que l'on ne pouvait aimer sans craindre de conséquences, et Shura ne cherchait pas à aller contre le fait établi. Son amitié avec le Cancer passait avant ses considérations égoïstes.

Deathmask grogna dans son sommeil, et Shura fronça les sourcils. Petit, l'Italien avait souvent été en proie à des cauchemars qu'il avait toujours été bien en peine d'expliquer au matin. Shura avait souvent déserté le temple du Capricorne, faisant fi des convenances, pour venir dormir près de lui et épancher la peur inextinguible qui le secouait lors de ses nuits pleines d'ombres. Désormais, il devait abandonner Deathmask à ses songes cannibales, sans espérer pouvoir les calmer, et ensuite prétendre que tout allait bien.

Shura se pencha vers l'Italien, jusqu'à ce que son front ne fût qu'à quelques millimètres du sien. Le Capricorne ferma les yeux et eut un petit rire triste. Il se redressa et glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Deathmask avant de se relever. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il fronça le nez. Un étrange froid paraissait envahir peu à peu la pièce, et Shura s'approcha de la petite commode dans un coin, pour en tirer un vieux plaid. Il l'étendit sur Deathmask, le regarda une dernière fois puis sortit de la pièce.

Sa conversation avec Aphrodite le travaillait. Shura aussi s'était souvent demandé pourquoi la grâce de l'existence s'était refusée à Deathmask, et depuis que celui-ci était revenu, les raisons de son absence temporaire ne cessaient de se poser comme autant de questions sans réponse. Shura finit par secouer la tête et quitta le bâtiment.

-o-

_À suivre…_

Note : Encore pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre. C'est vraiment la grosse galère au niveau de l'organisation chez moi, en ce moment.

Réponses aux commentaires :

Xyz : J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu malgré le retard que j'ai mis à le poster ;) !

Brany : Ne me déteste pas ! Les cliff-hangers, c'est fait pour agacer le lecteur après tout /o J'espère que tu as quand même apprécié la suite !

Alaiya : Merci pour ton commentaire. Shura est juste tout seul dans son délire, le pauvre XD

Saint Angel : J'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de yaoi, maaais, j'ai pas dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de relations homos non plus (pour moi, il existe une énooorme différence entre ces deux concepts XD). Après, ça ne veut pas dire que Shura réussira à se faire le crabe non plus. XD J'espère que ça t'a plu !

Point-carré-chan : Merci à toi aussi pour ton commentaire. Je n'avais jamais fini la première version de cette histoire, et je ne crois pas que les chapitres que j'avais écrits avant soient encore disponibles sur le net, mais peut-être qu'en cherchant bien, ça pourrait ressortir XD.

Marquise Sissy : J'espère que tu as réussi à trouver quelques réponses aux questions que tu te posais !


End file.
